Sword Art Online: The Other
by Alexcei Da Firenze
Summary: Aincrad es donde vivo ahora. Un castillo flotante. Mi mente se ha inmerso en una locura impresionante, camuflada por lógica, atrapada en una red de silencio. La muerte acecha día a día, minuto a minuto, intentando arrebatar mi alma de este mundo, del mundo que ahora es el real para mi. No puedo morir, no al menos hasta que mi vida ya no tenga un propósito.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola a todos.**

**No puedo decir que esta historia sea inspiración pura ni nada por el estilo, surgió más gracias a las ganas de algún día jugar algo lo más parecido posible a SAO y pues, gracias también a la escritura, puedo imaginarme esto que les traigo a continuación, que por hoy no es más que el ápice, el inicio de todo.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

El sonido de los autos al pasar, algunos gritos y sonidos de los cuales no se su procedencia se cuelan por la ventana de mi habitación, un lento y medianamente largo bostezo sale de mi boca y abriendo los ojos con algo de pesadez me encuentro nuevamente recostado en la cama, me siento al borde de esta y froto mis ojos un par de veces buscando quitar de mi cuerpo el sueño y devolverle a mi vista la claridad normal, pues para entonces todo lo veía en un panorama borroso, cosa que siempre pasa al despertar.

Uno, dos pasos luego de levantarme y me encontré con el espejo grande y rectangular que estaba colgado en la pared, frente a mi, permitiendo verme de la cintura para arriba, y así, de pie, me quedé por unos segundos detallando el cabello tan despeinado como lo tenía luego de aquella siesta, además del peculiar semblante somnoliento que se dibujaba en mis facciones, de no ser por la piel sin arrugas y el cabello sin canas, podría hacerme pasar por un viejo.

Di un cuarto de giro hacia la derecha y observé el reloj digital que se posaba sobre una pequeña mesita ubicada junto a la cabecera de la cama.

-2:45…- susurré pero casi al instante un "¡maldición!" salió de mi boca mientras mi cuerpo casi y se abalanzaba sobre un casco blancuzco, lo tomé entre mis manos y sin esperar más lo puse sobre mi cabeza. Aquello era un NervGear. Esa cosa cubría casi toda mi cabeza, apenas si se veían expuestos nariz y boca, conecté el enchufe a la toma de corriente para que la batería interna del mismo no se agotara y, apenas se vio encendido el artefacto, ya estaba yo recostado en la cama, mirando al techo.

-Link Start- dije. Tan pronto como todo el panorama se oscureció una intensa luz blanca cubrió todo mi campo visual y fragmentos de colores pasaban con velocidad alrededor dándome la impresión de estar cayendo, luego, una serie de textos propios del NervGear aparecieron comprobando que todos los sentidos estuvieran conectados con el juego, selección de lenguaje, nombre de usuario, contraseña, los protocolos normales de un MMORPG, luego, un anuncio apareció. "Data de la creación del personaje del beta test disponible. ¿Desea utilizarla?". No me importó en lo más mínimo y seleccioné el no, un avatar predeterminado no definiría mi apariencia original así que el sistema me permitió crear una apariencia nueva. Cabello negro, algo violaceo, ojos negros, piel blanca y facciones suaves que sin embargo daban un semblante de arrogancia, no muy alejado de la realidad. Nombre del personaje: Alexcei. Mi nombre real.

**Welcome To**

**Sword Art Online !**

Ese fue el mensaje que marcó mi vida sin saberlo.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo. Espero dejen sus reviews con opiniones, críticas y demás y que estén a la espera del primer capítulo de esta historia.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: THE TRUTH

-¡Uwa!-

Exclamé luego de recibir un golpe directo en el abdomen y caer al suelo. Es cierto que el dolor no existe en este juego pero, aun así, la realidad acostumbra al cerebro a reaccionar de alguna manera ante ocasiones como esa.

Otra verdad irrefutable es que, el jabalí que me golpeó, es un simple e inútil adversario que se usa para subir los primeros niveles en el juego pero yo, aun después de haber sido un beta tester, seguía sin acostumbrar a los patrones de ataque que usaban los monstruos, eso obviamente me había causado un par de muertes, poco a poco aprendía a memorizarlos, la experiencia se acumulaba entonces no solo a mi personaje virtual.

-Ding, ding, dong, ding-

El sonido estridente de la enorme campana situada en la Starting City llenó todo el campo de cacería donde me encontraba, aquello, más allá de parecerme extraño, solo me hizo ver el reloj en la parte superior izquierda de mi campo de visión, 5:24pm, apenas si había estado inmerso más de dos horas, entonces una luz azulada apareció desde el suelo y cubrió mi cuerpo entero impidiendo que viera los alrededores, para cuando recuperé la noción del entorno me encontraba en la plaza central de la ciudad inicial, otros resplandores azules aparecían llenando el centro de personas, realmente pensé que ahí mismo estaban todos los diez mil jugadores de SAO. Ya todo comenzaba a ser extraño para mí y el presentimiento de un peligro cercano comenzó a llenar mi cabeza.

Cuando dejé de lado mis pensamientos, una enorme cantidad de ruido me golpeó, muchos gritaba y otros maldecían a los Game Masters, no pude evitar reir pues para mi se veían como unos pobre inútiles.

-¡Ah…miren arriba!-

Exclamó uno entre tantos y yo, al igual que todos, fijé mis ojos al cielo. Un "Warning" encerrado en un hexágono rojo titilaba en lo más alto, luego pude leer "Anuncio del sistema" y, así, el cielo se llenó de polígonos rojos mientras, de entre estos, pequeñas gotas que a cada segundo se hacían más grandes caían y se unían, una enorme túnica carmesí se alzó frente a los ojos de la multitud y cuando intenté fijarme en que ente portaba aquellas ropas simplemente no había nada. Vacío era lo que llenaba la túnica.

-Ok, esto ya es bastante extraño…- susurré y vi hacia el suelo. En la beta los portadores de esta túnica tenían cuerpo, eran los GM´s de SAO disfrazados de ancianos, pero que un "fantasma" se vistiera de esa forma, no, jamás sucedió.

-Jugadores, les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo-

Y esas fueron las palabras que rompieron con las mías, alcé mis ojos hacia las ropas gigantescas, solo me quedaba esperar que más diría.

-Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko- continuó el ente –en este momento soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo-

Inspiré con fuerza, sinceramente no lograba comprender esas palabras, mucho más porque las decía con una voz apacible, como si realmente no hubiera mucho que comunicar, como si ese presentimiento de peligro mío fuera falso y el solo tratara de calmar a la molesta muchedumbre.

-Creo que la mayoría de ustedes han descubierto el hecho de que el botón de Log Out ha desaparecido del menú principal. Esto no es un bug, todo es parte del sistema de Sword Art Online-

BOOM, esas palabras hicieron mella en mi pecho e hicieron explotar algo en mi interior, y no, no era dolor, no sabía ni que era. Gire mi cabeza a todos lados y todos a los que pude ver estaban en silencio, tan quietos como estatuas. Como si me negara a creerle a Kayaba hice un ademán con la mano derecha y automáticamente un menú flotante apareció ante mí, navegué por este y efectivamente, el ente no mentía, la opción de Log Out no existía.

Navegué un poco más por el menú, mis manos no mostrabas desesperación, mis ojos tampoco, lo hacía con una "tranquilidad" nata, sin embargo mi subconsciente se negaba a aceptar las palabras ajenas. Mientras hacía todo esto me pareció escuchar la voz de Kayaba, a la que no presté atención, solo estaba centrado en encontrar el botón, presionarlo y largarme de esa…divertida broma.

Luego de rebuscar inútilmente el botón de salida cerré el menú y observé a Kayaba, su voz aun me parecía un sonido lejano e inentendible, agité mi cabeza y nuevamente la realidad del entorno volvió a mi.

-Desafortunadamente 213 jugadores ya han salido de este mundo, y del mundo real para siempre-

Inspiré nuevamente con fuerza, esas palabras que volvían a dejarme confundido, quizá, estando en ese trance, él dijo algo de lo que no estoy enterado y no podía preguntarle a alguien que era, estaba seguro me golpearían o algo parecido. Luego el continuó avisándonos que la noticia del secuestro que yo y otras…9786 personas sufríamos ya había sido emitida por radios, televisoras e Internet. Derrotar el juego palabras que ya al menos le ponían una razón a todo lo anteriormente dicho por el genio tras SAO, Kayaba Akihiko.

Comencé a entender todo eso que no había escuchado mientras navegaba por el menú, podría adivinar las palabras siguientes palabras de Kayaba pero, aun, no podía encontrar el sentido de hacer todo esto y secuestrar en un juego a diez mil personas, lo que si sabía era que, la diversión, no era uno de esos motivos.

Entonces el ente de la túnica carmesí pidió lo siguiente: -Entiendan que Sword Art Online ya no es más un simple juego. Desde ahora es una segunda realidad. Cualquier forma de revivir en el juego ya no funciona más, en el momento en el que su HP llegue a 0, dejarán de existir-

Y esas palabras eran las que yo ya me esperaba, sin embargo, este hombre aun seguía hablando con una tranquilidad impasible, en su voz no se podía encontrar remordimiento alguno, ni culpa. Escuché como avisaba que la única forma de vivir era llegar al último piso de Aincrad y como prometía que, para entonces, los que siguieran con vida, cerrarían sesión y volverían al mundo real.

Mirando a mis al rededores podía distinguir a muchos incrédulos que aun querían jurarse a si mismos que aquello no era más que una broma, yo solté un corto suspiro y con ello terminé de asimilar la verdad, el silencio era inquietante y Kayaba pareció percatarse de la incredulidad de la muchedumbre pues, agitando la mano derecha, se reincorporó diciendo

-Entonces les mostraré la evidencia de que esta es sólo la realidad. En sus inventarios hay un obsequio de mi parte. Por favor, confirmen esto-

Y yo, acatando las palabras del hombre y con el mismo ademán de mano derecha, abrí el menú e ingresé a mi inventario, entonces, debajo de cuatro objetos más, estaba lo que se suponía era el obsequio, "Hand Mirror", lo piqué con la punta del dedo índice y en una unión de polígonos azules apareció un espejo con bordes morados que calló entre mis manos. Aquello me recordó al espejo de mi cuarto, me recordó que no hace más de tres horas yo estaba parado frente a este y me miraba tan despeinado y finalmente no pude evitarlo y me miré al espejo virtual.

Alli estaba el rostro de mi avatar pero, antes de que pudiera detallarlo, el destello azulado me cegó nuevamente y cuando cesó estaba, en el espejo, la cara con la que había vivido durante 16 años, mi verdadero rostro, y solo dibujé en el una sonrisa falsa, observé a los demás y claramente a todos les había pasado lo mismo, sin excepción alguna, y el sonido del vidrio que se rompe llegó a mis oídos, todos soltaron sus espejos y estos se destruyeron en infinitos polígonos azulados que desaparecían progresivamente, yo, por el contrario, sostenía el mió con fuerza, piqué un par de opciones en el menú y este volvió al inventario.

No me interesó saber como era posible lo ocurrido, y me parecía estúpido lamentarme con gritos y lloriqueos como ya estaba pasando con los demás, solo solté un largo bostezo y luego una risa maquiavélica y descontrolada se impulsó desde mis cuerdas vocales hacia fuera y rompió con los gritos a mi alrededor y ni siquiera las nuevas palabras de Kayaba la detuvieron, no quise escuchar más lo que decía aquel sujeto, no estaba en paz pero me sentía ligeramente tranquilo, tenía mi cuerpo real, era el yo real contra un mundo falso, no había más, era sencillo y lo comprendía.

-Ahora, ha terminado el tutorial oficial para Sword Art Online. Jugadores, les deseo suerte-

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kayaba antes de que su túnica se deshiciera y el cielo rojizo volviera al naranja natural del atardecer, el paisaje obligaba a creer que nada había pasado, rasqué lentamente mi nuca al tiempo que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para salir de la plaza y, cuando di el primer paso fuera de allí, el ruido estridente del temor se hizo presente, me detuve por un momento sin borrar esa sonrisa desesperada de mi rostro.

-Seguramente los jabalíes desearán matarme- dije con alegre cinismo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: DEATH S FRUSTRATION

En menos de lo que pensé ya casi había pasado un mes, aquel 11 de noviembre era un simple y vago recuerdo que se encontraba en mi memoria, además que desde ese día algunos me reconocían por ser el único desquiciado que se reía con la "trágica" noticia del secuestro virtual. Vaya marca me había ganado ya.

-¡Toma bestia!- dije una vez di un corte vertical y partí en dos a una criatura de piel rojiza que portaba un caso de caballero y un hacha cuyo "nombre de pila" era Kobold.

La criatura se partió en miles de polígonos azules segundos después del corte y frente a mi apareció una pequeña pantalla blanca bastante conocida que hacía, siempre, el recuento de la experiencia y el coll ganados. Solté un corto suspiro y envainé mi arma, era un Shamshir que medía unos 85 o 90 centímetros cuya hoja plateada brillaba con cada tajo a esas horas de la mañana, la vaina de esta era de cuero negro con detalles de metal cuidadosamente brillados. El arma y la vaina me habían costado una cantidad "grande" de coll y muchos decían que había sido un gasto innecesario pues el nivel del arma, y el mío, no lo ameritaban, después de todo, nadie superaba el nivel 20 y yo no era la excepción.

Hasta hoy, viernes 2 de Diciembre del 2022, poco menos de un mes después del incidente que cambió mi vida y la de 9.999 personas, dos mil personas ya habían muerto, contando a los 213 que murieron el primer día. Las primeras dos semanas que viví en la Starting City fueron de pánico total, nadie más que yo y otros pocos salíamos a los campos de cacería y muy pronto vi gente pobre vagando por las calles, luego de la noticia de Kayaba, en la "Room of the resurrected", apareció una roca negra, gigantesca y con los nombres de los diez mil jugadores y, cuando uno moría, su nombre era tachado y, bajo este, se escribía la razón de su muerte; pasaba allí al menos dos horas diarias, mofándome con crueldad de las estúpidas razones de la muerte. Suicidios, muerte a manos de jabalíes y lobos, cosas tan absurdas. Con el tiempo se formaron grupos con el único fin de ayudar y sobrevivir, yo hago parte del mínimo grupo de jugadores solitarios y no pienso cargar con ningún guild encima, soy nivel 17 y mi equipo se conforma solo de una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, una pechera de bronce, una capa vino tinto y la Shamshir que reposaba envainada colgada de mi cintura.

Caminé de vuelta a la ciudad donde ahora me hospedaba pero no para descansar, un hombre estaba dando información que se decía era crucial para despejar, finalmente, el primer piso de Aincrad, habría que escucharlo y, tal vez, con suerte, descubriría algún acertijo que me llevaría hacia el "Jefe" del laberinto.

La reunión se llevaba a cabo sobre los escombros de lo que parecía ser un auditorio griego, obviamente los objetos como las casas, el suelo y todo lo predeterminado por el juego eran objetos indestructibles, así que el auditorio viejo y destruido era parte de la ambientación de la ciudad. Un hombre de cabellos azulados estaba parado en el centro, diciendo cosas tan estúpidas como que se creía un caballero, todos se burlaron de él al escucharle pero yo simplemente me limité a observar con aburrimiento. Diabel, así se llamaba el de cabellos azules.

Luego hubo una intervención innecesaria de un hombre que se hizo llamar Kibaou, bastante molesto a mi parecer y arrogante, pues acusaba a los beta testers de las dos mil muertes del último mes. Cuando iba a levantarme para cerrarle la boca un grandullón moreno se levantó, y el con sus propias palabras calló las acusaciones del idiota Kibaou dejando así proseguir a Diabel.

-Con respecto a la información del jefe, la última edición del libro guía ha sido publicada- comentó Diabel y prosiguió mientras abría el pequeño librito –De acuerdo a ella, el nombre del jefe es Illfang, el señor de lo Kobold-

Con esto supe que Kayaba solo había hecho más difícil el encontrar a cada jefe pero, sin embargo, seguían siendo como en la beta test. Illfang era una bestia roja, enorme y con rostro de aspecto canino, porta hacha y escudo, además de una Talwar que usa justo cuando está a punto de morir, resguardado también por centinelas Kobold. No fue nada del otro mundo vencerle en la beta y claro, toda esta información también fue dada por el peli azul.

-Por último, el dinero será automáticamente distribuido. La experiencia va al grupo que derrote al monstruo y quien sea que reciba el item, se lo queda- Estas fueron las "órdenes" de Diabel, quien finalizó preguntando por objeción alguna, claramente todos estaban de a cuerdo, incluso yo, que luego de dicho esto, me levanté escuchando la hora a la que atacarían, y me retiré.

Aquella noche parecía haber una celebración en la pequeña plaza de la ciudad, yo ya estaba en una posada, sentado al borde de la cama de la habitación rentada mirando al suelo. –Mañana podría ser el día de mi muerte…- susurré con ánimos, y es que el juego me estaba enloqueciendo, tanto así que la muerte la tomaba como el evento más esperado de mi vida entera. Des envainé la Shamshir y busqué enterrar la punta en el suelo de madera de la habitación, el golpe simplemente se retuvo y sobre el suelo apareció un hexágono violeta con letras negras dentro, "Inmortal Object", cuantos no querrían que este mensaje saliera sobre sus cuerpos cuando recibían un golpe.

Con un simple ademán de mano derecha abrí el menú y, luego de envainar el sable lo guardé en el inventario, al igual que la pechera anaranjada que portaba, me recosté en la cama y me acomodé para dormir, todos con grupos para protegerse y yo, como un kamikaze [Suicida] iba a enfrentarme a Illfang solo. Reí un poco hasta que mis ojos no vieron más que la fría oscuridad del sueño.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir, ¡Triunfemos!- Animó Diabel una última vez para luego impulsar con sus manos la puerta tras la que habitaba el jefe Illfang, esta se abrió con lentitud y emitiendo un sonido chirriante y molesto, todos entramos a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, liderados por Diabel quien estaba a la cabeza, unos puntos rojos y brillantes se encendieron en lo que parecía ser el fondo del lugar y entonces todo se iluminó permitiéndonos ver como la bestia caía del cielo justo frente a nosotros.

¿Qué tal, amigo? pensé observando al monstruo con una sonrisa mientras este soltaba un rugido intimidante, destellos azules aparecieron frente a Illfang, alli estaban, los centinelas Kobold. Entonces él, Illfang, y sus Kobold no esperaron para atacarnos pues en instantes ya habían emprendido carrera contra nosotros. Con una señal de Diabel todos corrieron a contra atacar, yo simplemente caminaba a paso lento viendo el campo de batalla ante mis ojos.

Kibaou fue el primero en responder ante las bestias recibiendo con su espada el ataque de uno de los centinelas, luego un par de grupos interceptaron a los demas y el resto intentó combatir a Illfang; en pocos segundos el sonido del los aceros inundó toda la sala, rugidos y gritos de guerra se alzaron también además de las órdenes de Diabel quien guiaba desde atrás los ataques de todos, claro, sin contarme. Yo comencé rodeando la sala, caminando, tomando a los otros como carnada para ponerme a espaldas de Illfang. Tantos como centinelas morían seguían apareciendo, algunos golpes conectaban con la enorme bestia roja y le iban reduciendo la HP progresivamente, para cuando solo le quedaban dos de las cuatro barras de HP yo ya me había abalanzado al combate, desenfundé mi sable con un sonido metálico y de un salto apuñalé la espalda de la bestia que rugió imitando dolor, saqué la hoja de la Shamshir del interior de Illfang y le corté tantas veces como pude, con la habilidad de un esgrimista hasta que vi la última de sus barras de HP caer en la zona roja, entonces, como si no pudiera atacarle más, el siguiente golpe de mi arma fue bloqueado por el escudo de Illfang que, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me golpeó con la parte plana de su hacha enviándome quien sabe cuantos metros por los aires hasta caer al suelo de un fuerte golpe. Mi HP se redujo más del 50% y yo solo atiné a sonreir. –Maldito…- musité.

La bestia Illfang soltó un rugido impresionante mientras arrojaba al suelo escudo y hacha y escuché a Diabel adelantarse para matarlo, se suponía sería el fin del monstruo hasta que, donde se suponía tenía que estar la Talwar, se desenfundaba un arma larga, grande. –Pobre…- atiné a susurrar mientras me levantaba, pero no lo decía por Illfang, lo decía por Diabel pues la información que tenía había resultado ser falsa, ya se presentía el olor de la muerte.

-¡No lo hagas!- debió gritar alguien entre el grupo, pero no supe quien –¡Retrocede a toda velocidad!- gritó nuevamente.

Pero ya era tarde, Illfang saltó con poder y pude ver a Diabel frenando carrera, evitando ejecutar una inútil Skill que ya había sido activada, la bestia saltaba entre los pilares de la habitación tan rápido que era difícil seguirlo con la vista y, cuando estuvo sobre el peli azul, cayó casi sobre él cortándolo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el muslo derecho, se produjo un estruendo por la caida de Illfang, sumado al ruido del grito inevitable de Diabel, pero el trabajo aun no estaba hecho, Illfang, con el instinto asesino más grande que vi jamás, arremetió nuevamente contra el hombre, que aun estaba en el aire, y con un corte profundo y horizontal, lo arrojó aun más alto y lejos. Nadie del grupo delantero puedo ir a socorrerlo pues el señor de los Kobold sin dudarlo comenzó a atacarlos.

Yo sentía que mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, la muerte ya se llevaría a alguien y era justo, pero no por eso me atrevería a morir también, sino era el primero, no sería el segundo, guardé mi espada y dando y largo bostezo caminé con suma tranquilidad hasta uno de los pilares, recostándome contra uno de ellos.

-¡Aaah!-

Gritó alguien entre los demás guerreros e Illfang se dispuso a atacar, cuando la bestia ejecutó su Skill esta se vio rechazada por una con la misma potencia, su espada rebotó y se vio obligado a exponerse, una táctica común pues al instante otra persona intentó atacarle, no fue suficiente y la enorme bestia roja logró responder, con su espada.

-Interesante…- comenté justo cuando vi como el golpe de Illfang había sido esquivado, rompiendo nada más que una pobre túnica y dejando al descubierto a una chica de cabellos avellanados que arremetió nuevamente contra él y de un solo estoque lo mandó metros hacia atrás. El señor de los Kobold, que aun no era vencido, intentó un nuevo ataque y su espada nuevamente se vio bloqueada por la misma persona que lo hizo perder el equilibrio la primera vez, un pelinegro que le abrió campo a la señorita que volvió a estocarlo. Cada ataque de Illfang era bloqueado por el joven pelinegro mientras que la muchacha de cabellos avellanados aprovechaba cada espacio dado para golpearle, juntos tenían una afinidad impresionante hasta que, como era de esperarse, Illfang fue más rápido que el pelinegro y de un solo corte lo mandó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra la mujer.

Yo no pude contener esa risa macabra, arrogante y desesperada que me había invadido desde el día 1 de este juego, me levanté con pereza y me dispuse a sacar mi espada de su funda. -¿Es tan necesario?- pregunté en voz alta aunque para mi mismo, mi intervención sería inútil, sería para ayudar a un montón de papanatas y ese no era mi estilo. Aquel olor a muerte nuevamente llegó a mi cabeza cuando Illfang alzó su espada, impregnada de un brillante rojo, contra los la mujer y el pelinegro, esperaría a que terminara con sus vidas y ahí, tal vez, atacaría yo, pero primero, que Illfang se divierta era lo mejor.

-¡Rraa!-

La espada de la bestia, que caía verticalmente, se devolvió en su trayectoria con fuerza y le obligó a retroceder, el moreno que antes había intercedido ante Kibaou por los beta testers había impedido con una fuerza brutal que Illfang cobrara dos vidas más. –Tsk- fue lo único que me atreví a emitir tras la decepción de no presenciar aquellas esperadas muertes.

El resto de personas, que hasta ese momento habían estado estáticas, observando el combate, entraron en acción junto al moreno y atacaron al señor de los Kobold, intentando distraerlo o contenerlo, el plan era obvio, esperar a que los únicos que posiblemente podrían hacer algo contra el monstruo se recuperaran, osease, ganaban tiempo. Illfang ya tenía su objetivo fijo y, casi como si viviera de verdad y tuviera sed de sangre, de la sangre de quienes lo habían desafiado, de la sangre de la chica de cabellos castaños y del pelinegro, batió su espada con potencia y, sin cortar ni a uno solo, arrojó al suelo a quienes lo distraían y saltó para cargar un ataque contra ellos, matarlos y así continuar con sus verdaderos objetivos. Tan decidida estaba la bestia de aplastar a los intrusos que no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que el pelinegro lo había atrapado en caída libre y cortado por completo su cintura, luego dado un corte vertical y estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Asuna! ¡El último golpe, ayudame a hacerlo!- gritó el pelinegro una vez calló al suelo y corría contra Illfang.

La chica accedió y, corriendo lado a lado, gritando con furia mientras Illfang se levantaba y preparaba su nuevo ataque, sucedió, el chico bloqueó la espada ajena, Asuna le estocó, desestabilizándolo y luego el joven lo cortó de manera diagonal y ascendente, dos veces y de manera tan profunda como el robusto cuerpo de la bestia, y su espada, le permitían.

-Es el fin…- musité apenas cuando, en el aire, Illfang se destruía en cientos de polígonos. –Rest in peace…- susurré.

**Congratulation!**

Y así, el 3 de Diciembre del 2022, el primer piso había sido superado.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y los invito a dejar sus reviews con comentarios, críticas y todo lo que quieran decir para aportar al mejoramiento de la historia.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: LITTLE PRETTY GIRL

**Antes de mandar el tercer capítulo quiero agradecer las primeras reviews que recibo en lo poco que lleva de vida esta historia. Me gusta saber, no solo si les gusta o no, sino que errores y fortalezas ven ustedes como lectores sobre la trama que voy desarrollando. Y por esto quisiera responder al comentario de SSS-HeK3tOoR.**

**Las bases argumentales sobre las que estoy construyendo esta historia no son diferentes a las del SAO original. El argumento principal y base de todo es, al fin y al cabo, la supervivencia de 10.000 personas en el juego de la muerte Sword Art Online y, aunque les pueda sonar egoísta, esta historia la estoy escribiendo asumiendo que los lectores de ella son conocedores del tema, bien sea por las novelas o el anime. Esa es una de las razones por las que el prólogo y los datos sobre el juego no son tan precisos como en la novela original.**

**Lo siguiente es: ¡Claro que dependo de la serie y de las novelas!, uno de mis propósitos es hacer una Side Story digna de el SAO que conocemos, manteniendo los hechos relevantes y el protagonismo absoluto de Kirigaya Kazuto. Ahora, en los primeros dos capítulos se pueden evidenciar muchos datos que son parte esencial del SAO original, pero hay que ver que hasta ahora está comenzando la vida de el OC de esta historia dentro de Aincrad, y dependeré de las novelas y anime, no tanto por la vida y hechos de Kirito, sino por fechas guia, pues es justo equilibrar los niveles y fechas de la historia original con los niveles y fechas que desarrollará mi personaje dentro de SAO. No quiero hacer un personaje "Over power", mucho menos uno que tenga una relacion fiel y constante con Kirito y/o Asuna, eso, personalmente, me parece llegar a un punto aburrido pues la historia solo llegaría hasta X y, el resto, solo sería la vida del personaje en base a Kirito.**

**Ahora, hay otro porque cuando no detallo muchas cosas sobre Kayaba Akihiko, Aincrad en si mismo, etc. Y es que la historia es contada desde el POV de mi personaje, que es de por si muy diferente a Kirito que es un genio informático, por tanto mismo, su manera de narrar es diferente, aun así no niego que no aclare muchas cosas en capitulos posteriores, porque si lo tendré que hacer. **

**En cuanto a los géneros base, simplemente aventura y fantasía, porque voy a manejar diferentes tipos de emociones, de géneros. Aventura, acción, drama, tragedia, crímenes, locura y ambición (etcétera etcétera).**

**Y esta claro, tengo 75 pisos para hacer de la vida del personaje principal de esta historia. Alexcei. Lo más interesante e ****impredecible de leer posible.**

**SSS-HeK3tOoR, Mizu Blueheart. Mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Parte 1**

25 de Febrero de 2023.

El sonido del verde pasto siendo aplastado por mis pies en veloz carrera mientras arremetía contra una criatura, una "Surthern Bee" para ser exactos, una especia de abeja roja y negra, cuerpo pequeño y alas más grandes que ella simulando a las de una libélula que emitían un zumbido molesto para mis oídos, por lo tanto, su existencia virtual tenía que ser erradicada. Y así fue. Con una poderosa estocada se rompió en polígonos azules que desaparecieron en el aire 2 segundos después.

La experiencia ganada no fue mucha, al menos para mi, pero yo no estaba ahí por ello, sino por el típico item que se dropeaba tras la muerte de una de esas bestias, lo necesitaba para una misión del noveno piso.

Luego de haber vencido a Illfang, el señor de los Kobold, la mayoría de jugadores se dio cuenta de que vencer al juego era más fácil de lo que sus mentes temerosas y corruptibles pensaban, vieron entonces que aquellos temibles monstruos, incluso los sencillos jabalíes, no eran más que datos unidos y que sus ataques eran algoritmos predecibles y sencillos de memorizar con el simple hecho de tener el nivel requerido. Limpiar entonces los pisos siguientes fue mucho más rápido y entretenido, ver cada una de las muertes y el afán de los "guerreros" por matar a cada jefe de con la esperanza de salir algún día de aquí. Y es que yo no estoy en contra pelear por salir del juego, solo que yo me tomo las cosas con más tranquilidad.

-Y tu ¿Qué eres?-

Escuché decir de una voz dulce mientras caminaba por aquel bosque en busca de otra Surthern Bee, aligeré mis pasos para evitar ruidos que delataran mi presencia y, escondiéndome tras uno de los muchos árboles mis ojos encontraron a una pequeña muchacha arrodillada frente a una especie de ave cuyo pelaje soltaba un brillante color azul, centré mi atención en la criatura y su nombre, aunque conocido, sorprendía bastante. "Feathery Dragon".

-P-Pina…-

Dijo la chica con una voz infantil y dulce mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave que, más que un monstruo del bosque, parecía un perro del mundo real pues no se movía, solo disfrutaba de la caricia femenina. -_¿Realmente eso es posible?-_ pensé al instante pues se suponía que todos los monstruos del lugar, sin excepción alguna, atacaban a los jugadores con la obvia intención de asesinar, pero al parecer con ella no ocurrió así, la pequeña ave/dragón simplemente estaba ahí, gruñendo de aparente felicidad mientras la otra la acariciaba y alimentaba con algo a lo que no le había puesto cuidado.

-Supieras cuan peculiar es esto- me atreví a decir con voz firme, intentando camuflarla con un poco de tono infantil, mientras salía de mi escondite, viendo directamente a los ojos de la muchacha quien solo atinó a exaltarse soltando un leve grito de sorpresa mientras el animalillo se escondía tras la espalda femenina y me "gruñía".

-…¿Peculiar?-

Preguntó ella aun arrodillada en el suelo, mirándome hacia arriba, a la cara.

-Claro, domesticaste a esa gallina, eso no suele suceder todos los días- respondí intentando mantener ese tono "amigable" que escondía la frialdad de mis palabras.

-¡¿Gallina?!- exclamó ella con un tono de voz que daba a entender que se sentía ofendida -¡Pina es un dragón, no una gallina!- gritó.

-Si si…- contesté con el mayor desdén posible mientras daba tres pasos a la jovencita y le extendía la mano izquierda con intención de ayudarla a levantar, esta, al ver esto, volteó su rostro en señal de molestia y menosprecio levantándose, luego, sola.

Me miró nuevamente a los ojos con signos de molestia y, de una pequeña bolsa que cargaba en su cintura, sacó un cristal azulado. Sabía lo que haría, detenerla o no dependía de mi, y la cosa estaba en que dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerse con alguien que había logrado manipular una criatura para su beneficio sería una estupidez, incluso para mí que los últimos casi 4 meses había evitado cualquier contacto humano cercano. Adquirir información sobre las acciones de la ahora domesticada "Pina" seguramente me sería de ayuda, sobretodo al momento de la batalla, nada decía que la niña con la que me encontraba ahora, a futuro, fuera la única en lograr controlar un monstruo.

-Espera- logré decir y ella, volviendo a mirarme aun con enojo, se detuvo por unos pocos segundos, yo no dije nada y en consecuencia de esto de su boca salió la palabra "Transportar", yo la interrumpí rápidamente agarrándola del antebrazo y halándola hacia mi. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Tsk-

Musitó ella y miró a mis ojos. Ella aun me miraba hacia arriba, su estatura no debía superar el metro con cuarenta y cinco centímetros, mucho menos tendría más de 14 años, yo, por el contrario, medía 1.68 y había vivido durante 16 años.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó ella con desconfianza y tratando de contener la rabia que aun sentía por mi comentario sobre el dragón que ahora estaba sobre su hombro. Aun así me respondía por cortesía.

-Alex- respondí no sin antes exhalar con fuerza y pesadez pues, hasta ese momento, nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía mi nombre.

-Jm…- masculló la otra con aun más desconfianza -¿Cómo puedo comprobar eso?- preguntó.

Contener la risa me fue imposible, podría ser pequeña pero era lista, o al menos sabía como poner al descubierto las mentiras de una persona común, un reto más, pero aun así, seguiría con el juego que ya había empezado.

-Eso es muy sencillo- respondí con diversión mientras abría el menú y lo manipulaba con ligeros toques.

-Un party…- mencionó ella en voz baja para después picar en una opción frente a su menú personal.

En la parte superior izquierda, justo bajo mi nombre y contador de HP, apareció una barra ligeramente más pequeña y, al lado de esta, el nombre de la pequeña, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ese era solo el nombre de su personaje virtual, el real era totalmente desconocido.

-Ahora, ¿Estoy mintiendo, Scilica?- pregunté mirándola fijamente, con el mismo desdén con el que le respondí antes.

-…No…-

Susurró ella viendo a otro lado, quizá por pena. Soltó un suspiro corto y casi ahogado y mostró nuevamente el cristal azulado que hace poco estuve impidiéndole usar.

-Transportar, Friben- dijo ella y su avatar se vio envuelto por un destello azulado que la hizo desaparecer.

-Mierda- susurré al instante y como pude materialicé un cristal del mismo color que el de Scilica y lo activé con las mismas palabras dichas por ella, mi vista se cegó por un momento y en cinco segundos después me encontraba en el que era el pueblo más grande en el octavo piso, en pocas palabras, era una ciudad.

Para cuando encontré a la muchacha estaba ya a unos siete metros de distancia de mí, no me quedó de otra que correr la poca distancia hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Por qué me has seguido? ¡Dejame!- pidió lo más alto que pudo evitando que alguien más aparte de mi le escuchara, no quería armar alboroto alguno y, por eso mismo, tampoco dejó de caminar.

La pequeña ave azul recién domesticada alzó vuelo desde el hombro de la niña y se posó frente a mí gruñendo, la risa fue nuevamente inevitable y esto terminó por llamar la atención de todos quienes aun no habían visto a la criatura.

Rápidamente cosas como "¿Qué hace un monstruo en la ciudad?" o "¿De quien rayos es?" se escuchaban por donde pasábamos la pequeña y yo, y era yo quien señalaba a Scilica, por esto, muchos hombres comenzaron a acercársele a preguntar cosas inútiles y le miraban como cuervos. –La fama es efímera, pequeña…- le comenté al oído en voz baja conteniendo una que otra risilla descontrolada.

Ella solo atinó a mirarme con nerviosismo y enojo mezclados mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, de repente, y tomándome por sorpresa, pues yo estaba más concentrado en las idioteces que proferían quienes rodeaban a Scilica, esta me tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr dejando atrás al tumulto masculino para entrar en una de las posadas, vacía para entonces, cabe decir. La pequeña ave nos siguió como pudo, evitando las molestas manos de quienes deseaban tocarla, y entrando por poco a la posada también.

-Y…¿Para que me has traído hasta aquí?- le pregunté con una sonrisa provocada por el placer de ver como la jovencita era acosada tan sorpresivamente.

-¡I-idiota!- me gritó ella -¿Por qué me dices eso sobre la fama?- preguntó después aun sin mirarme.

-Ja. Ahora estoy cien por cierto seguro de que eres una niñita- le respondí mientras caminaba en dirección a sentarme en uno de los sofás que había en la sala de estar de la posada, y no lo decía porque hasta ahora me diera cuenta de que era muy joven, me refería al hecho de que no comprendía ni el simple concepto de la fama.

-¡Idiota!-

Gritó ella otra vez, yo solo le hice una señal con la mano izquierda indicándole que se sentara junto a mí, ella solo accedió y sin decir más, y con el avecilla en el hombro, se sentó a mi lado derecho.

-¡Explícame!- Insistió y exigió ella.

-Pequeña, es sencillo- le respondí tomándole de la mejilla para obligarle a verme –Si antes no te acosaban así, y ahora lo hacen, es por esa cosa azul que llevas en el hombro, si muere, dejarás de interesarles, de ahí a que es efímera- le expliqué sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y es que quería que el concepto le quedara lo más claro que yo, con mi egoísmo, pudiera explicarle, pues yo también le hablé solo por la criaturita.

-Mooo, no me digas pequeña- pidió esta en un tono tan infantil que me replanteé si seguir con el jueguecillo, no creía poder aguantar un comportamiento así, mucho menos cuando cada cosa ·"complicada" que pudiera se la llevaba el viento y el aprendizaje era nulo.

-Tss- mascullé mientras me levantaba del sofá de un solo salto, molesto ante la respuesta femenina, los ojos de ella me miraron con intriga.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Scilica al instante.

-Nada, niña tonta, ve a dormir- ordené mientras iba con la NPC que administraba la posada y rentaba una habitación, entonces, la pequeña se abrazó de mi brazo izquierdo alegándome.

-¡Eres un idiota! Me has insultado todo el día, ahora pagarás mi habitación-

-Tu eres la que me ha estado diciendo "Idiota" cada que se te da la gana, niñita- le respondí agachándome un poco, hasta la altura de su cabeza para picarle con la punta del dedo índice la punta de la nariz mientras le veía a los ojos.

La pequeña Scilica se sonrojó al instante y retrocedió un poco, miró para el suelo unos segundos y luego volvió a fijar sus orbes en mi rostro. –E-entonces…yo…- tartamudeaba ella mientras abría su menú y navegaba por el, guardó en el inventario sus armas y cambió el vestido azulado que llevaba como "armadura" por un vestido sencillo y totalmente blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, por último soltó las dos coletas que sujetaban su cabello –Te lo…compensaré durmiendo en tu habitación, así no tienes que pagar por dos- decir y hacer lo que hacía parecía no incomodarla, después de todo, nadie aparte de los dos estaba en aquella barata posada.

Yo solo me quedé "admirando" la escena, aquella bonita niña frente a mi, de cabellos castaños y ojos ligeramente rojizos, abrigada por un vestido blanco que parecía haber sido diseñado para ella pues hacía brillar el tono blanquecino de su piel y resaltaba la finura de su cuerpo infantil, sumada por la inocencia que le brindaba ese cabello suelto que le llegaba milímetros más abajo del cuello.

-Tonta…esto no es un juego- comenté con frialdad y me di media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras; ella empezó a seguirme luego de poner mi pie sobre el quinto escalón, aun así no la esperé y, cuando llegué a la habitación asignada… –lárgate- dije y, literalmente, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¡IDIOTA!- escuché medio minuto después.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nuevamente, espero haya sido de su agrado pues no solo escribo para mi. Escribo para todos los que gustan de leer y, sobre todo, leer esto que les traigo.**

**Los invito (bastante XD) a dejar sus reviews con comentarios, críticas, opiniones, quejas, insultos y todo eso que deseen decirme para aportar a que esta historia sea cada vez mejor.**

**Gracias.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 3: LITTLE PRETTY GIRL PT2

**Parte 2**

_-¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- -¡IDIOTA!- _

Esa palabra pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, y es que de cierta manera me daba gusto haberle bajado los ánimos de querer amistar conmigo pero, aun así, esa voz de niñita para mi cambiaba algo, aunque no supiera que.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi armamento. No había cambiado mucho desde el primer piso, la experiencia que se ganaba, aunque era mayor en cada piso que se desbloqueaba, no suplía eficientemente la necesaria para subir niveles constantemente, sobretodo luego del nivel 20. Soy nivel 23 y mi equipo consiste de un gabán totalmente vino tinto, una pechera de hierro puesta por debajo del gabán, camisa y pantalones grisáceos, botas negras, mi confiable sable Shamshir a una mano colgado a la cintura y una espada larga de hierro, que se debe usar a dos manos, colgada en la espalda. Las razones de esto eran que cada una de las dos tenía ventajas y desventajas, el Shamshir era un arma de fácil manejo, veloz y precisa, sin embargo, la fuerza de sus golpes no era enorme, poco eficiente contra monstruos de bastante HP, mientras que, la espada larga, aunque me quitaba velocidad, me proporcionaba golpes fuertes y destructivos, y esa espada solía usarla contra jefes de piso pues por todo el juego estaba surgiendo la estúpida moda de ser "cool" si se usaba un arma a una mano, como en los animes y mangas, así que yo, entre un grupo de mediocres con armas de ataque débil, relucía. Ni que decir a que costo, bastante tiempo gastaba yo subiendo las habilidades "One-handed sword" y "Two-handed sword" casi al mismo tiempo, la una sobre los 243 puntos y la otra con 213, respectivamente, valía la pena, pero aburría.

Con un suspiro pesado salí de la habitación y no tardé en escuchar un barullo impresionante en la planta baja de la posada, y es que todo el ruido se colaba por las escaleras. Me apresuré a bajar y el escenario fue más gracioso que sorprendente o molesto. La pequeña Scilica casi totalmente rodeada, gracias a la pared tras ella, por un grupo de unos 10 o más muchachos que gritaban y la acosaban sin parar; la niña a penas si podía moverse y pude ver como en su rostro se dibujaba molestia y nerviosismo mientras que sus infantiles ojos detallaban angustia y tristeza, su boca no hacía más que aventar palabras que se perdían en el bullicio general y la pobre Pina, la ave/dragón, solo podía volar sobre todos ellos, esquivando manos que pretendían agarrarla. Yo me fui acercando al tumulto lentamente.

-¡Scilica-chan! ¡Por favor haz un party conmigo!- exclamó uno entre tantos.

Scilica-chan….Es cierto que vivo en Japón desde que tenía 10 años pero, los modales y títulos honoríficos jamás aprendí a usarlos, y tampoco el sentido de hacerlo, vaya cantidad de regaños y reproches me gané por ello. Vi hacia el lado superior izquierdo de mi campo de visión y allí estaba, el nombre de usuario de la pequeña niña junto a su contador de HP. Me sorprendió que ella aun no hubiera disuelto el grupo después de lo de ayer, pero bueno, la razón se la preguntaría después.

-Siento hacer más miserable sus vidas, idiotas, pero la señorita ya tiene un grupo conmigo- comenté alzando la voz con seriedad por encima del molesto ruido que producían los otros y, como claramente se escuchó, todos dieron media vuelta a verme extrañados e incrédulos.

-¿Y tu quien eres? Idiota- dijo uno de ellos y al instante sintió el apoyo de los demás. Yo no dije nada.

-¿Ya vieron?, el tipo carga con dos espadas, que imbecil- comentó otro en tono jocoso y todos los demás echaron a reír profiriendo insultos hacia mi persona y a mis capacidades mentales.

Solo una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y, aprovechando la poca distancia que había entre el grupo masculino y yo, me impulsé con velocidad hacia ellos, desenfundando en el trayecto el Shamshir y, sin permitirles siquiera reaccionar, le asesté a unos cuantos un corte horizontal que comenzó desde el costado derecho de ellos, el sistema hizo lo suyo, al ser una zona segura el golpe solo produjo una onda que los arrojó contra uno de los muros mientras gritaban de "dolor".

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- me gritó uno de los que no había sido golpeado.

Enfundé mi espada con suma tranquilidad y observé a Scilica, que aun estaba arrinconada contra la pared y rodeada, a los lados, po chicos.

-¿Correrás con tu mami porque golpeé a tus amigos?- pregunté usando el mismo tono jocoso, aunque con el toque frío que yo sabía imprimirle a mis palabras, que ellos usaron para conmigo mientras caminaba hacia la niña, la tomé del brazo y la saque de entre todos esos acosadores.

-Vayanse, no creo que quieran sentir el filo de mi espada como sus amigos- sugerí al tiempo que señalaba la puerta de la posada y, aunque tomó unos segundos, todo el inmenso grupo de muchachos se fue del lugar, contando a los que había golpeado anteriormente.

Scilica estaba asustada, Pina, que apenas y lograba posarse sobre el hombro de la niña, le lamía la cara, yo solté un apenas audible suspiro y le solté el brazo. Scilica vestía el traje azulado que usaba el día anterior y su cabello estaba suelto, tenía la mirada perdida, pensativa, empujándola un poco por la espalda le obligué a caminar hasta el sofá y a sentarse, yo me acurruqué frente a ella y traté de mirarla a los ojos. Quizá así descubriría porque el insulto que me soltó el día anterior no había salido de mi cabeza.

-¿P-por qué?- preguntó.

-Explícate- le pedí. Una pregunta como la que ella había hecho no tenía sentido, o al menos no lograba comprender a que se refería.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó ella nuevamente evitando a toda costa mirarme a los ojos, aunque yo por otro lado si intentaba hacerlo, mirarla fijamente.

-Yo no te ayudé, tenemos un grupo, ¿no?, pues ahí está- Y aquello fue lo que dije, que realmente no tuvo mucho sentido pues ella no dudó en pedirme que le explicara a que me refería con esas palabras, aunque ni yo las había comprendido.

-No se-

Eso le respondí, usé aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba, odiaba no saber lo que decía, odiaba no saber sobre las cosas y, de hecho, odiaba no saber en si, le acaricié el cabello con suavidad y mientras me levantaba le di un sutil beso en la frente. Había logrado comprenderlo, el porqué sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza apareció en aquel instante. No. Había aparecido en aquel momento en que la vi asustada entre tantos, siendo acosada y sin saber que decir.

La maldad siempre llega hasta cierto punto en donde ya no puede ser peor y, así tal cual, yo tenía mi punto límite. No podía dejar de lado a una pequeña como ella. Cuando ella se ofreció para dormir aquella noche conmigo, y me negué y le cerré la puerta en la cara no fue por ningún motivo extravagante o complicado, inconscientemente me sentí culpable, la estaba usando para adquirir información de su mascota mientras ella trataba de relacionarse conmigo. La cosa esta en que ella no tiene la culpa de mi condición.

-Scilica…- la llamé en voz baja, ella subió su rostro y me observó por primera vez en ese rato. –Disuelve el grupo, yo me iré- le ordené mientras me daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta de la posada, entonces ella me retuvo a mitad de camino, sosteniendo mi gabán.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó con esa dulce voz que para nada intentaba ocultar el miedo que tenía.

-Si vas conmigo, morirás- contesté sin más

-Soy nivel 15, ninguno de los pisos será mucho problema para los dos- comentó la pequeña poniéndose frente a mí y dedicándome la más tierna y delicada de las sonrisas que jamás recibí.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, tragándome todas esas ganas que tuve en aquel momento de borrarle la sonrisa con palabras que seguramente no comprendería al instante pero que sin duda la lastimarían por un largo tiempo, y es que hacerla llorar para alejarme de ella no era la mejor opción, ni la más valiente, me acerqué a ella y le revolqué el cabello.

-Déjate el cabello suelto, resalta lo bonita que eres- le sugerí volviendo a caminar, abrí la puerta y la cerré una vez afuera.

"¿A dónde irás?" le escuché preguntarme justo antes de que saliera de la posada, no le respondí siquiera pero no importaba, no hay muchos lugares a donde ir en este juego y mucho menos cuando solo habían sido limpiados nueve pisos.

-Suerte, Scilica-

* * *

**Gracias nuevamente por leer todo esto hasta el final, espero y haya sido de su agrado. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios, es muy importante para mi saber que piensan de esto que escribo para mi deleite y el suyo.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 3: LITTLE PRETTY GIRL PT3

**Antes de comenzar, agradezco a los que leen y quiero darles una noticia importante. Estoy recibiendo ideas de OC´s para usar en esta historia pues quiero integrarlos también a ustedes, lectores, en esta aventura que la sientan más suya que mía. Los que estén interesados en aportar con su propio personaje favor dejar una review con los siguientes datos:**

**Nombre del personaje: **

**Nickname del personaje: **

**Edad: **

**Personalidad:**

** Estado mental dentro del juego: [esto es totalmente diferente a la personalidad pues es como toma la noticia del secuestro dentro de SAO y la actitud que toma para afrontar el juego]**

** Apariencia: [Aqui pueden dejar una descripción dela apariencia física o, para los que la tengan, el link de una imagen del personaje] **

**Arma preferida y estilo de lucha: [Tengan en cuenta las clases de cada arma y si son de una mano o a dos, y con estilo de lucha me refiero a si tienen un estilo de esgrimista, o como practicante de kendo, o un estilo libre que ustedes puedan describir, etc]**

* * *

**Parte 3**

-Muy bien, todos, esta es la información sobre el jefe de este piso- dijo un hombre alto de cabellos castaños que usaba una armadura y llevaba un escudo colgando en la espalda. –Su nombre es Moces, el basto, y usa una espada larga a dos manos, además esta vestido con una armadura pesada por lo que intuimos que su defensa debe ser muy elevada- habló nuevamente el castaño mirando a todos con determinación.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces sus mediocres espadas a una mano no serán de mucha ayuda- intervine yo casi al instante. Y no les decía mediocres sin motivo alguno, la mayoría de esas espadas eran armas base que vendían los NPC, contrario a mi Shamshir que había sido hecha por uno de los 3 herreros que había antes de limpiar el piso 1 y, aunque las condiciones de nivel y fueza para usar aquel sable eran menores a las de una espada de acero básica, los bonos que otorgaba eran mucho mayores, para aquel entonces mandarla a hacer fue un gasto de 750 coll, que hoy sería una cantidad decente, sin embargo, antes era más de lo que muchos podrían imaginar en obtener.

-Tu no tienes derecho a objetar nada, andas con dos espada que ni puedes manejar al mismo tiempo, ¿diganme si hay algo más mediocre que eso?- respondió el castaño ante mi comentario mientras algunos en el lugar reían por ello y otros solo me miraban con señales de desprecio.

-Dime ¿Cuántas veces no te he salvado la vida a ti y a tu grupo con alguna de mis dos armas?- cuestioné con un tono cínico y divertido mientras veía como el semblante de aquel hombre cambiaba a uno de molestia total sin darme respuesta alguna. –Ves, tu y tus tácticas son basura- añadí finalmente mientras caminaba hacia el hombre, en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad, llamada "Darintus", y me paré frente a él.

-Mira, haremos lo siguiente, formarás dos grupos delanteros de cinco hombres cada uno, deben portar escudo y obviamente saberse defender- comencé a ordenarle literalmente, este solo podía mirarme sin dejar aquel enojo hacia mi persona –haz también tres grupos de tres personas cada uno, sus stats de fuerza tienen que ser las más elevadas que hayan, por último, dos grupos de seis personas cada uno, los más veloces que encuentres, claro, a parte de ti- añadí y terminé con voz certera, di un cuarto de vuelta pero luego regresé frente a el y me acerqué a su oído. -no quiero ni un hombre más ni un hombre menos, el que se cuele, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo y tu cargarás con ese peso- le susurré con ese desdén que ya comenzaba a hacerme característico entre los demás jugadores.

Di media vuelta para mirar hacia los jugadores y comencé a buscar entre los muchos que estaban reunidos ahí al pelinegro de abrigo negro a quien, en el primer piso, habían llamado beater luego de finalizar el combate contra Illfang, me costó un poco pues había por mucho más de 100 personas ahí pero su traje tan característico lo delató ante mis ojos, solo fue cuestión de acercarme hasta él que, al igual que todos, me miró con enojo y que decir de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

-Irás conmigo, trae a tu amiga también- le ordené y este no dijo nada, claramente sabía que me estaba refiriendo a Asuna, la mujer de cabellos avellana.

Emprendí camino nuevamente. –¡Nos veremos hoy a las 7:00pm a la entrada del laberinto!- grité pues ya había salido casi por completo de la plaza de la ciudad.

¿Que me hacía creer que ellos seguirían mis órdenes?, ¿Qué me hacia creer que ellos arriesgarían su noche solo por cumplir mis "caprichos"?, la respuesta era sencilla. Me necesitan. No alardeé de mi posición frente al castaño por impulso, mucho menos por hacerme sentir importante sin serlo. En calabozos anteriores mis golpes fueron definitivos, por mi espada la mano de la muerte no calló sobre nadie durante los últimos 6 calabozos. Asuna y el pelinegro, de quien aun no me aprendía el nombre, habían apoyado de una u otra manera la supervivencia de cada uno de los hombres que entraba a los laberintos y por eso me atrevo a decir que son por mucho más fuertes que yo, y no por nivel o estadísticas de personaje, su alma era mucho más fiera que la mía, eso los hacía más fuertes.

Cuando salí de la plaza no fui a cazar monstruos como siempre hacía, solo fue fui hasta una de las posada, renté una habitación y, cuando estuve en ella, me recosté sobre la cama. Observé la parte superior derecha de mi campo de visión y allí estaba el reloj que me decía certero la hora del día, las 11:30am. La hora en SAO es exactamente la misma que es en el mundo real, entonces me imagino mi cuerpo recostado en una cama de hospital, siendo inyectado con suero intravenoso, conectado a todo tipo de máquinas que mantendrían en la medida de lo posible mi estado físico, pero no me miento, cada hora que paso acá es una hora más en la que mi cuerpo real pierde fuerza y se hace más débil. Una hora más en la que mi cuerpo cede ante la muerte.

-Twik, twik, twik-

Un sonido titilante llenó mis oídos, abrí mis ojos y frente a mi un botón naranja había aparecido frente a mi, lo piqué con algo de duda. Ese botoncito solo indicaba una cosa, un mensaje privado de algún otro jugador. No sería tan extraño si los mensajes de ese tipo solo se pudieran mandar a alguien que tienes en tu lista de amigos, y, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para querer tenerme entre sus amistades? Aun así el botoncito dejó de titilar luego de haberlo picado y desapareció dejando ver una pantalla rectangular ligeramente más grande.

**Message from: unknown.**

**¿Desea leerlo?**

Y la cosa estaba en que para enviar un mensaje privado se tenía que tener a la persona en la lista de amigos pero, para saber de quien era sin siquiera abrirlo, el receptor tenía que tener al remitente también entre su lista de amigos. Yo no tenía a uno solo. Tenía dos botones frente a mi, uno azul y uno rojo, el si y el no respectivamente, piqué el botón azul y esa pantalla pequeña y rectangular dio paso a una aun más grande que sin embargo no perdía el color blanquecino del menú normal.

"_Hola…_

_Me he enterado de que el grupo delantero ya encontró la sala del jefe y que atacarán muy pronto, se que tu estarás allá, combatiendo y dando tu vida por los demás. Solo…espero que ganes…_

_Scilica." _

El mensaje quedó ahí abierto mientras yo estaba estático, claramente conmovido. En aquel instante agradecía no estar acompañado, pero bueno, tampoco tenía porque alegrarme ni nada, después de todo los niños pequeños se encariñan fácilmente con cualquiera. Cerré el mensaje y abrí mi menú personal, me senté el borde de la cama y retiré mi armamento guardándolo en el inventario, volví a recostarme y arreglé la alarma del juego para que me despertara justo a las 6:00pm. Después de eso lo único que vi fue la pacífica oscuridad del sueño.

-toc toc toc- -¡riiiiinng!-

Esos dos sonidos llenaron mi cabeza y finalmente lograron que abriera los ojos, aun tenia la sensación de estar algo adormilado pero el ruido fusionado de alguien llamando a la puerta y el despertador programado me hicieron parar de la cama al instante. La alarma cesó justo cuando estuve de pie, pero la puerta aun seguía sonando, probablemente alguien se habría equivocado de cuarto.

-¡Hola!- exclamó una voz infantil justo cuando abrí la puerta, yo no hice más que sobresaltarme por la sorpresa hasta que pude detallar entre el sueño la figura de quien tenía al frente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Scilica?- le pregunté desganado mientras iba hacia la cama y le hacía una señal indicándole que pasara, luego solo me eché sobre el lecho.

-No fue muy difícil- respondió esta como si mi pregunta la hubiera molestado un poco –Realmente tienes una mala reputación entre los de la línea delantera- complementó la pequeña castaña.

-Eso es lo de menos- respondí con el mismo tono desganado, mirando hacia el techo –Y, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunté nuevamente.

La niña fue y se sentó junto a mí, al borde de la cama, y se quedó sin responder por un corto tiempo, Pina se posó sobre mi pecho y se quedó observándome como si esperara alguna reacción mía para con la muchacha.

-Hace poco me enteré que atacarían al jefe hoy mismo, quise venir porque…bueno…no se cuando volveré a verte…mucho menos si siquiera volveré a verte después de hoy…-

Las palabras de Scilica estaban cargadas con melancolía, ella sabía perfectamente que todas y cada una de las batallas de este juego representaban la muerte, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era porque se preocupaba por mi persona, si mi muerte no me importaba a mi, no entendía porque si le importaba a alguien más.

Quité a Pina de mi pecho y esta fue a volar hasta el hombro de su dueña, me senté sobre la cama y solté un fuerte suspiro.

-Si yo fuera capaz de protegerte, quizá te llevaría conmigo- admití sin dejar de lado la firmeza de mi voz, ella me miró al instante pero no pude adivinar que emoción se dibujaba en sus ojos, la vi abrir la boca pero no dijo nada, como si no encontrase las palabras justas para ello.

-Pero…eres muy fuerte, tu nivel es de los más altos…- contestó ella permitiéndome escuchar nuevamente ese tono suave y melancólico que ella estaba usando en ese momento, yo le dediqué una sonrisa burlona por el comentario y puse la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente.

-Contrario a lo que muchos creen, pequeña, la fuerza no la determinan solo los números- le dije mirándola fijamente, ella se sentó más adentro en la cama, acercándose a mi. –En este juego, yo solo tengo la capacidad de protegerme a mi mismo, no tengo el espíritu para proteger a nadie y realmente no me importaría si se tratara de alguien más pero, tu, eres una niña y no creo pueda cargar con tu vida en mis manos, si mueres por mi incompetencia, si dejo que tu tiempo se acabe, incluso siento "tan fuerte", entonces yo ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí-

Scilica entonces dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda, no comprendía porque se atrevía a llorar pues para mi cualquier tipo de sentimientos parecidos a ese no tenían sentido en ninguna clase de juego, mi lógica, por el contrario, era sencilla y por eso no podía permitir que ella muriese, era joven y aun tenía mucho que aprender del mundo real. La pequeña niña rompió mis pensamientos casi tirándose sobre mi, cubrió su rostro con mi abdomen y abrazó mi espalda fuertemente, podía escucharla llorar y no debatía la veracidad de sus lágrimas sino la necesidad de estas.

-Ya te lo dije antes niña, si estas conmigo morirás, no porque ni tu ni yo seamos fuertes en nivel, sino porque yo no podré protegerte nunca- expliqué mientras ella se aferraba a mi y entonces sentí una sensación extraña, verla ahí, escondiendo su rostro conmigo, llorando y abrazando mi espalda me hizo sentir extraño, diferente, como si la que estuviera ahí conmigo fuera la pequeña hija a la que uno no quiere perder jamás, pero no supe como describirlo, después de todo jamás he sido padre.

-No me importa…- susurró ella sorprendiéndome.

-No me importa incluso si muero…- repitió en voz baja mientras subía su rostro para verme cara a cara, eran palabras realmente fuertes para una pequeña. –Solo…no quiero pasar el tiempo sola, tampoco con alguien que lo haga por interés…si muero…al menos podré estar contigo y así seré feliz- me dijo ella, yo no podía hacer más que mirarla.

-Eso es imposible…- musité, pero no por que lo que ella quería no pudiese pasar, lo decía por el significado de sus palabras; el sentido de estas era muy grande pasa ser usadas por una niñita.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, yo no hallaba que decirle a la castaña y tampoco como explicarle que lo que ella estaba diciendo no podía ser dicho por alguien como ella, no era debido que lo hiciera, pero antes de que yo encontrara palabra alguna para refutar todo lo que decía ella continuó hablando.

-No, si es posible…- susurró acercándose a mí más y más, yo estaba aun pensando. –Porque me gustas…- y justo cuando le escuché decir eso sentí un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, sin corresponder le agarré de los brazos y la arrojé de lleno en la cama.

-¡No!- le grité. -¡Por Dios!, ¡Eres una niña de, que se yo, doce o trece años!- exclamé separándome de ella, levantándome de la cama y parándome en el centro de la habitación. Ella estaba atónita, pasmada por la velocidad a la que yo había reaccionado.

-Es imposible que comprendas aun el sentido de todo eso que me dijiste, es estúpido que creas que te gusto, ¡eres solo una pobre niña inútil!- lo último lo grité, estaba yo realmente exaltado, impresionado y molesto al mismo tiempo, no sabía ni que decirle.

-Mira Scilica…solo aléjate de mi persona y medita sobre todo eso que me dijiste, te darás cuenta que solo son un montón de palabras mal utilizada por ti- rápidamente me dirigí hacia la puerta y me detuve antes de girar el picaporte. –Y por favor, aprende a no ser tan inocente…tan…idiota- y con esas palabras abrí la puerta y me fui, tenía que prepararme para limpiar el décimo piso.

* * *

**Y aquí termina la serie de 3 partes de este capítulo. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y esta ves no lo invito, insisto, en que dejen sus reviews. Yo se que no les importará mucho que piense y eso pero, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a saber que piensas de la historia, lo malo, lo bueno, sugerencias, y además de que simple y sencillamente me agrada que me escriban sus opiniones, leerlas y responderlas.**

**Gracias.**


	7. CAPÍTULO4: WHEN THE DEATH CAN T KILL YOU

21 de Junio de 2023.

Cada uno de los pasos que daba eran pesados, aletargados, mi barra de HP estaba al 70% pero sin embargo sentía un cansancio enorme, mi respiración era entrecortada, ahogada y la razón de eso era que había estado en los campos de entrenamiento del piso 33 durante 14 horas seguidas, leveando como loco y tampoco había dormido un solo minuto durante casi dos días completos. El cansancio en el mundo del castillo flotante de Aincrad siempre se hacía evidente, y no como en el mundo real, aquí tan solo dos días de desvelo te hacían sentir totalmente acabado, muerto en vida, mucho más por el peso y la presión de las constantes batallas.

El lugar donde me encontraba era una completa llanura, apenas si habían un par de árboles fácilmente avistables y los monstruos aparecían con rapidez, era un lugar perfecto para subir niveles fácilmente, solo o en grupo, pero el problema surgía cuando las criaturas te rodeaban, su ataque no era la mayor cosa pero, al siempre merodear en grupos, en un pequeño descuido tu HP bajaba rápidamente sin importar en que grupo estuvieras y, en mi caso, el cansancio ya estaba evitando a toda costa que reaccionara ante los ataques. En el último combate que tuve solo me lograron conectar dos golpes pero, para esto, tuve que utilizar todas y cada una de las pocas energías que me restaban.

Caí al suelo de lleno, boca abajo, levantando una pequeña pantalla de polvo, apenas si podía tragar saliva y respirar al mismo tiempo, la espada que estaba usando calló a centímetros de mi cuerpo pero ni mis brazos respondían para agarrarla, la gran espada larga que tenia colgada en la espalda se sentía mucho más pesada y entonces un siseo familiar se escuchó no muy a lo lejos, luego, unos ruidos similares al primero se le unieron y se oyeron cada vez más cercanos, sin duda alguna era un grupo de monstruos acercándose a mi. Ciertamente la muerte había estado reclamando a gritos mi vida en muchas ocasiones pero yo siempre lograba escabullirme para huir de sus garras, ahora ella tenía toda la ventaja y yo no podía hacer más que disfrutar el momento de mi muerte.

Las criaturas que me acechaban eran serpientes de un gran tamaño con brazos musculosos, además, desde la mitad de su cola hasta la punta, estas imitaban a la hoja de una espada con una tonalidad verde y con esta atacaban, además de que buscaban agarrar a sus presas con sus brazos para evitar que escaparan, realmente no era difícil vencerlas pues solas no imponían un gran reto pero, en los grupos que se presentaban, si eran de cuidado.

-¡Gyaa!-

Un grito agudo llenó mis oídos y luego escuché los efectos de sonido que se producen cuando la espada efectúa skills simples, veloces y constantes, luego todo se llenó de silencio y en mi campo de visión apenas entraron unos pocos polígonos azulados que representaban la muerte de algo o de alguien. Algo me tomó del hombro izquierdo y lentamente me volteó boca arriba, vi unos largos cabellos castaños caer hacia mi rostro y luego me fijé en la profundidad de unos ojos totalmente azulados.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con una voz suave, definida y femenina.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, estaba totalmente acabado mentalmente, mi cerebro exigía constantemente un descanso bien merecido pero yo no pude ni comunicárselo a ella. Logré apenas mover mi brazo izquierdo y señalar la espada larga y a una mano que estaba tirada a mi lado, la mujer comprendió y la levantó, luego la enfundó en la vaina que reposaba en mi cintura, me agarró de la cintura y de una pequeña bolsa colgada en la parte trasera de su cintura sacó un cristal de teletransporte.

-¡Transportar, Milchbar!-

Y ese familiar destello de luz cubrió nuestros cuerpos hasta que el proceso de transporte terminó, ella me había llevado hasta la zona habitacional del piso 35, un piso más debajo de donde se encontraba la línea delantera.

Al llegar todos los que estaban por las calles nos miraron completamente extraño, ella estaba cargando conmigo en su espalda y yo aun conservaba ese rostro exhausto y pobre, las estadísticas de fuerza del juego realmente permitían cargar a una persona con normalidad y por esto no le representaba mucha molestia para ella. Me llevó hasta un lugar llamado "Weathercock Tabern" cuyo primer piso era un restaurante grande, pero, el segundo piso servía como posada, rentó una habitación y me cargó hasta esta, luego me arrojó sobre la cama soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

Sentir el acolchado de la cama fue, por mucho, lo más relajante que había sentido jamás, aunque probablemente eso fuera así por la condición en la que estaba; mi vista se vio nublada en cuestión de segundos y para cuando me di cuenta estaba despertando luego de un sueño tan reparador que pude levantarme de un solo golpe. Me fijé en el reloj que reposaba en la parte superior derecha de mi campo de visión y este marcaba las 7:05pm, solté un largo, potente y necesario bostezo que quitó de mi cuerpo cualquier resto de sueño y pereza que aun quedara en el, me fijé en mis ropas y eran las mismas que siempre llevaba, aunque aun portaba las armas colgadas a mi espalda y cintura. Realmente no recordaba mucho de mi llegaba a aquella habitación.

Alguien tocó la puerta unos dos minutos después y al abrirle me topé con los mismos ojos azulados que había visto antes de no recordar más, me saludó y simplemente se quedó ahí parada, mirando al suelo, agarrándose las manos denotando nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres…pasar?- le pregunté algo extrañado por la actitud de la mujer que tenía frente a mi.

-…Si…gracias…- respondió esta con una voz dulce y tan bien matizada que realmente parecía el efecto de voz de uno de los NPC, pasó a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras ella.

-Y tu…¿Me salvaste?- le pregunté aun algo confundido, si es que así podría llamarle, por la actitud que tomaba ella, me miró a los ojos y asintió suavemente. –Ya veo…- susurré.

-Bueno…no podía dejarte morir con unos monstruos como esos- comentó ella casi al instante en el que yo susurré.

Fijé las orbes de mis ojos en ella, tenía un largo cabello castaño lacio y algo revolcado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cadera, piel blanquecina como la de una niña pequeña y unas mejillas sonrosadas que le daban un aspecto aun más infantil. Sus ropas consistían en un traje/armadura violáceo y negro cuyo escote dejaba descubierto desde los hombros de la mujer hasta la parte más superior de sus pechos, describiendo así mismo, las ropas, perfectamente la forma de estos y terminaba en una falda de muchos pliegues que llegaba hasta muy poco más debajo de la mitad de sus muslos, además usaba un collar parecido al usado por los perros que cubría la mitad de su cuello, este era igualmente violeta un poco más claro que el traje. Portaba un florete colgado en su cintura cuyo mango estaba teñido de plateado cuya cazoleta era un poco más pequeña de lo normal, de resto, todo el resto del mango parecía común y corriente, como si fuera un arma base de los que venden los NPC en los pisos inferiores.

-Gracias, supongo- le contesté luego de un gran rato de silencio gracias a que yo estaba detallándola lo mejor posible, y, además de eso, no podía negar que era una bella mujer.

-No, no tienes que agradecer nada, lo que me pregunto es, ¿Qué hacías solo en un lugar como ese?-

La respuesta a las palabras dichas por la otra no tenían una explicación complicada, mucho menos una historia dramática tras los hechos.

-Es un buen lugar para subir niveles así que, ¿Por qué no ir?- respondí con sencillez mientras aun unos cuantos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza. –Además- continué. -¿no estabas sola tú también?- ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, cuando te vi me separé del grupo en el que estoy- dijo.

-Comprendo…- musité apenas y noté luego como ella miraba fijamente, no a mí, sino a mi armamento. -¿Deseas saber algo?- pregunté algo molesto por su constante mirada.

-Ah, si…¿Por qué llevas dos armas fuera del inventario? Si no estoy mal una es a dos manos y la otra a una, aunque quisieras no podrías usarlas al tiempo y mucho menos activar sus skills-

Su voz aun mantenía un tono dulce, sin embargo ahora sonaba mucho más fluido y parecía que el nerviosismo que desprendía con sus palabras había desaparecido ya y yo, intuyendo que esa sería su pregunta, atiné a reír pausadamente primero.

-Veras, muchas veces atacar con un arma débil como lo son las espadas a una mano o las dagas no es muy efectivo contra criaturas con mucha HP o defensa muy alta, es por eso que me entreno también con una espada a dos manos que tiene un ataque mucho mayor y skills más devastadoras, eso me permite ser más versátil a la hora de la batalla- expliqué intentando hacerme entender lo mejor posible. –Y es cierto cuando dices que no puedo usarlas al mismo tiempo pero, cuando empuño una, el sistema se hace cargo de equiparla al personaje, permitiendo usar las skills sin ningún problema, y con esto, al querer cambiar de arma, no necesito navegar por el menú y perder tiempo seleccionando, ¿Comprendes?-

-Si, creo, gracias por explicarme- indicó la castaña dedicándome una vivaracha sonrisa.

-Ahora, yo te pregunto ¿Por qué estas aquí? Me refiero a, pudiste haberme dejado durmiendo y ya, pero bueno, volviste- comenté acercándome a la cama para sentarme al borde de esta.

-Pues…solo me preocupé por ti y quería ver si habías despertado, dormiste demasiado, casi un día completo- confesó ella soltando una risilla sumamente infantil.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- cuestioné casi pasando por alto y sin darle importancia a la respuesta que ella me había dado, y es que me parecía bastante extraño que ella se comportara de esa manera.

-…etto…pues…15- comentó mirándome a los ojos.

-Te comportas como una doce añera- le reproche dejando notar esa seriedad que siempre tenían mis palabras, ella solo bajó la cabeza poniendo en el rostro una expresión triste mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba.

-Dime que nivel eres y cual es tu nombre- ordené segundos después de verla así.

-S-si si…me llamo Misuzu, pero puedes decirme Mizu…y mi nivel es 39- expuso ella, yo me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella.

-Bueno, Mizu, para agradecerte por salvarme te vas conmigo a limpiar el piso 36 mañana- dije con determinación, como si no estuviera dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-¿¡Que!?– gritó ella. –Pero…-

* * *

**Bueno mis amigos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**El "reclutamiento" (XD) de OC´s para el Fic aun esta abierta y así será hasta que diga que no, así que aun pueden dejar la ficha de sus correspondientes personajes en una review.**

**PD: La ficha a llenar está en el capítulo anterior.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 5: EL DORADO

23 de Junio de 2023.

Caminaba junto a la chica de cabellos castaños dentro del calabozo del piso 36, luego de una serie de palabras la mujer a mi lado había terminado por aceptar mi "petición" y ahora ibamos camino a la sala del jefe de piso. La línea delantera había estado buscándola por casi una semana, yo, en una de mis incursiones, terminé por encontrar la puerta que me llevaría hasta el jefe y jamás lo revelé. Con la llegada de la castaña tenía antes otra cosa en mente.

-Entonces…la delantera nos estará esperando en la puerta del jefe, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mizu notoriamente angustiada, y con toda razón, yo la había casi obligado a dejar el party que tenía solo porque yo quería cumplir el capricho que tenía en mente, aunque para eso había tenido que mentirle un poco.

-No precisamente- respondí, ya estábamos por llegar y no tenía sentido que, aun sabiendo mis verdaderas intenciones, ella se devolviera pues los caminos no dejaban de ser peligrosos.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó comenzando a alterarse.

-Shh-

Sin responderle nada o dejarla hablar más siquiera le señale hacia al frente, una gigantesca puerta de un color dorado se alzaba frente a nosotros y un muro grande y nos cortaba el paso indicándonos que no habían más caminos que seguir, esa puerta a la que habíamos llegado nos llevaría al monstruo, al jefe final del piso 36.

-Estamos solos, así que no mueras- comenté en voz baja y para no dejarla reaccionar abrí la enorme puerta que esta vez no emitió ningún sonido chirriante y molesto.

La sala se iluminó justo cuando abrimos la puerta, parecía estar totalmente hecha de piedras de un color amarillo que sin embargo se parecían haber estado siglos ahí, los pilares de la sala no eran circulares, eran cuadriculados y estaban hechos con piedras rectangulares perfectamente acomodadas, estaban dispersados de tal manera que formaban un espacioso triángulo y, en el centro de la figura, una enorme estatua dorada de unos 8 metros o más, por el aspecto que tenía aquella efigie podría decir que se parecía bastante a las esculturas centro y sur americanas, lo que me pareció bastante peculiar para un juego como este.

-No hay…nada- musitó Mizu con algo se sorpresa.

-Claro que lo hay- le respondí con una sonrisa confianzuda, caminé casi hasta entrar en el triángulo y detalle más la estatua, una enorme cabeza con ojos grandes y boca también desproporcionada a mi parecer, un cuerpo algo regordete, los brazos a los costados y las piernas cruzadas, además de que sobre estas reposaba un arma similar a las espadas aztecas, me acerqué un poco más y fue cuando los ojos de la figura comenzaron a brillar de un blanco intenso, se produjo un sonido parecido al de un derrumbe y la estatua comenzó a cobrar vida, moviéndose torpemente al principio, tomando su gran arma y agitándola un par de veces. Pude escuchar los gritos de sorpresa de la mujer tras de mi pero lo que esperaba en realidad era a que apareciera el nombre de la criatura.

"El Dorado"

Lo que jamás sabré es si el nombre era por el color de piel de la bestia, o por la leyenda de la ciudad dorada.

-¡Alex, vamonos!- me gritó la castaña con desesperación pero yo no me tomé ni el tiempo de responderse.

Con un fuerte y pesado sonido metálico desenfundé un espadón grande y largo, la espada de hierro a dos manos que usaba hace un par de meses la había sustituido por un arma cuyo nombre era "Bones crusher" y la había obtenido hace semana y media exactamente en una misión que hice en el piso 30. Si bien el nombre del arma no era uno estándar no era un arma única pues era la ganancia de una misión, aun así, las stats de fuerza requeridas para empuñar, blandir y ejecutar skills de espada a dos manos con un arma que medía más de metro y medio de longitud, sin contar el mango, eran bastante altas, al menos para el prospecto de personaje nivel 40, y eso era porque la mayoría de personas se centraban en subir más las stats de un campo que de otro solo para valerse de las ventajas que tener varios puntos a ese campo le ofrecían, entonces, los usuarios de espada se centraban en subir sus stats de velocidad o destreza y la fuerza lo subían lo mínimo necesario, los usuarios de hacha y martillo subían stats de fuerza y destreza pero obviamente, aunque podrían empuñar un espadón como el mío, no les serviría de nada pues sus skills serían de hacha o martillo. Yo, por el contrario, y con mucho esfuerzo, subía casi a la par stats de fuerza, destreza y velocidad, de las tres, la destreza era la que menos puntos tenía, seguida por la fuerza y luego la velocidad, la cual tenía por lo menos diez puntos más que la fuerza para suplir la perdida de velocidad que tenía blandiendo un arma a dos manos.

-¡Alex!- gritó nuevamente la otra.

Yo nuevamente no respondí, solo tenia mi vista fija en la criatura, mi concentración estaba puesta en ello.

El dorado alzó su arma al aire y esta se tornó de un rojo carmesí, mandó un tajo vertical hacia mi y yo solo contuve el golpe con el enorme espadón, aun así sentí el peso del arma ajena por lo que no podría sostener es posición por mucho tiempo, giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha e impulsé hacia el lado contrario el hierro ajeno, bajé la espada hasta que se la punta se pegó al suelo y de un salto la blandí contra el rostro del monstruo, la hoja iba cargada con un efecto de luz verdoso y esta conectó golpe haciendo retroceder a la enorme efigie un par de metros de distancia, cuando caí al suelo pude ver una de las 4 barra de HP del monstruo caer al menos un 10%, no era mucho, pero si bastante para haber sido una skill básica.

La criatura no rugía, sus labios se movían y su boca se abría para intimidarme pero ningún ruido salía, después de todo, era una estatua viviente. Esta arremetió contra mi de un solo impulso e intentó estocarme, nuevamente le desvié el arma hacia la izquierda y, aprovechando el impulso que llevaba El dorado, di un paso al frente y le di un corte diagonal descendente en el costado derecho de su cintura, la estatua de cuerpo regordete cayó al suelo y rodó una vez pero luego recobró compostura y con fiereza y velocidad me atacó nuevamente, blandía el arma como un loco, con fuerza, y no entonces no me dejaba espacio para contraatacar, solo podía bloquear los potentes golpes que, aunque no conectaban con ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, disminuían lentamente mi barra de HP y me hacían sentir cada vez más el peso del arma ajena sobre mi.

En uno de sus ataques, la bestia dorada mandó su espada hacia la derecha, abriendo totalmente el respectivo brazo y eso me permitió reconocer el patrón de ataque casi al instante, acomodé mi espada en el costado derecho y con la punta mirando hacia arriba, instantáneamente la hoja de esta se prendió en una luz azul oscura mientras que el arma del monstruo, dejando una estela rojiza a su paso, buscaba conectar un tajo horizontal desde la derecha, justo cuando estuvo a punto de golpear el centro de la hoja de mi espadón me agaché un poco y el golpe dio casi de lleno en la punta de mi arma, desestabilizándome al instante por la fuerza del golpe, pero contaba con eso, el brazo de la bestia siguió derecho con su trayectoria dejando expuesto del costado derecho de su cuerpo, di un simple giro para estabilizarme y evitar caer el suelo y entonces pude ejecutar la skill que había activado, de un solo tajo atravesé la mitad de la cintura de la bestia cortándola de derecha a izquierda, luego, le corté de manera diagonal ascendente de izquierda a derecha atravesándole desde la cadera hasta donde se suponía debía estar el omóplato derecho del monstruo y por último le asesté un corte vertical que arrojó a la criatura hacia atrás haciendolo chocar contra uno de los pilares, mi cuerpo entonces pareció congelarse y eso era por el tiempo de cool down que tenía la skill, pero no me preocupaba pues la habilidad por tenía un 90% de probabilidad de dejar un Stun al que recibe el ataque por un tiempo que, aunque menor al del cool down, era el suficiente como para reponerme una milésima de segundo antes de ser atacado.

La sorpresa vino cuando la criatura se levantó y corrió hacia mí, yo no podría moverme aun por unos 13 segundos más y el iba, de seguro, a devolverme cada uno de los golpes que le di y, cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalar mi cuerpo virtual un haz de luz lo hizo retroceder, era el florete de Mizu, viniendo tan al rescate como la primera vez que nos vimos…o me vio.

Ella arremetió con fuerza y velocidad contra El dorado estocándolo y golpeándole con la hoja del florete, sus golpes no le dañaban mucho pero eran tan veloces y consecutivos que no dejaban, a la criatura dorada, ni siquiera moverse, el ambiente se llenó de destellos azulados dejados por el arma de la castaña y cuando me di cuenta ya podía moverme.

Mi skill le había bajado lo que le restaba de la primera barra de HP, que no era más del 50%, y estuvo a punto de dejarle en la zona amarilla la segunda barra, además, los ataques de Mizu le habían dejado bajado aun más HP dejando entonces su segunda barra en la zona roja, a punto de terminarse.

-¿Qué tanto más puedes seguir?- le pregunté sin dejar de verla.

-No se…pero…tranquilo, seguiré lo más que pueda- contestó con la respiración agitada, aun con un tono de voz nervioso, estaba seguro de que solo había entrado a la batalla para protegerme y entonces mi mente recordó la carita infantil de la pequeña Scilica y de el hecho de que jamás podría protegerla como Mizu lo había hecho conmigo ahora.

-¡Aah!-

Un desgarrador grito cubrió el lugar y entonces la figura femenina de la castaña se estampó de lleno contra una de las columnas, observé como rápidamente su barra de HP caía rápidamente hasta la zona amarilla y luego entraba en la roja, la efigie dorada se acercó a ella y faltaban segundos para que le asestara el golpe final, tragué saliva y aquella sensación de permitir a la muerte cobrarse una vida más a cambio de la mía llenó mi espíritu, como siempre. Me fijé en el rostro de la mujer y su mirada que ya esperaba la muerte, no podría hacer más que bloquear el golpe pero su florete no sería suficiente para aguantar la intensidad de la skill enemiga y aun así moriría, se había resignado.

-Tsk…hoy no querida amiga, su alma no-

Susurré y de un solo salto y con mi espada en alto me posicioné sobre El dorado, le asesté un poderoso corte vertical que iba impregnado de un efecto de luz rojizo y luego le golpeé con la parte plana de la hoja arrojándolo metros en el aire para alejarla de ella, la criatura aprovechó el impulso para apoyarse en uno de los pilares y se arrojó hacia mi con su arma brillando de un tono verde.

Por la velocidad con la que se impulsó solo me quedo aguantar el golpe con mi espada, este arremetió nuevamente y logrando reaccionar me impulsé hacia atrás, aun así logró hacerme un corte superficial en el pecho que disminuyó un poco mi HP que ya estaba sobre el 65%.

-¡Mizu!, ¡Tomate una poción curativa!- le grité aguantando cada uno de los golpes de la criatura que sin embargo disminuían mi vida lenta pero constantemente, cada que podía le cortaba un par de veces pero cada vez que la vida de la bestia bajaba se hacía más y más rápido, por lo que golpearle con una skill directamente se hacía imposible para una sola persona, solo me quedaba resistir y golpear sin usar ninguna habilidad de espada.

La vida de El dorado estaba ya en la cuarta y última barra y la velocidad de sus golpes apenas y podía ser seguida por los míos, sin embargo mi HP estaba en la zona amarilla y estaba por caer en la roja ya que rondaba por el 30%, al contrario de la vida del monstruo que apenas si había caído un 12%, este atacó y me dio tiempo de ejecutar una skill básica y rápida de ejecutar lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle rebotar el arma ajena, quizá así podría hacer algo como para acabar con él, pero, antes de que pudiera retomar postura para atacar de nuevo entró la castaña empujando al monstruo de un solo estoque. La barra de HP femenina ya se había recuperado casi hasta la mitad por lo que volvió a interceder por mi vida, la velocidad que tenia la bestia era comparable a la de la portadora de florete, ella si podía ejecutar skills consecutivas contrario a mi que, aun usando mi espada a una mano, me sería difícil seguir esos movimientos y atacar con skills potentes.

-¡Mizu, retrocede!- le grité y ella accedió, estocó una ultima vez la espada del monstruo dorado y retrocedió dandome permiso para atacar con todo lo que tenía, de una sola estocada enterré el espadón hasta la mitad de la hoja dentro del robusto abdomen de la estatua y luego hice contrapeso en el pomo del mango cortando ascendentemente y a lo largo al jefe del piso, un corte como ese rápidamente redujo su HP a la zona roja y, azotando mi espada contra el suelo, seguida por un destello azulado, una pantalla de humo se levantó en el escenario que luego dejó paso a una lluvia de polígonos azules, Avalanche, ese era el nombre de la habilidad recién ejecutada.

**Congratulation !**

-Gracias…Mizu-


	9. CAPÍTULO 6: A HALLOWEEN KILL

**Parte 1**

31 de Octubre de 2023.

Desde la 1:00am de ese día de los monstruos se dropeaba toda clase de objetos "fantasmagóricos", calabazas con rostros extraños, disfraces para los personajes y hasta dulces que, sin dejar de saber bien, no servían para nada.

Aunque la festividad que propiciaba todo esto solo duraba un día, desde altas horas de la mañana, al caminar por las calles de cualquier ciudad, se podían ver casi todos los establecimientos de NPC y jugadores decorados con luces amarillas y telarañas falsas, los NPC hablaban con una voz escalofriante y te daban un par de dulces por comprar en sus tiendas, habían algunos disfrazados por ahí e incluso la música que tocaban la orquestas NPC tenía un aspecto sombrío.

Yo no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de esa festividad desde tan temprano, tampoco los miembros de la línea delantera. Desde las 8:00am habíamos estado luchando contra el jefe del piso 42 y había pasado poco menos de una hora desde aquello.

La bestia se asemejaba a un gorila enorme con un mazo entre sus manos y un tiempo de reacción increíblemente alto en comparación con su tamaño. Sus golpes eran potentes y devastadores, sus rugidos impresionantes e intimidantes, más de uno no pudo evitar echarse a correr luego de verlo y escucharlo.

En el campo de batalla estaban presentes los miembros más fuertes de una enorme organización llamada "The Army", que contaba con más de 4.000 miembros dispersados por todos los pisos liberados hasta ahora, y al menos 15 miembros del guild "Knights of Blood", entre ellos se encontraba Asuna, quien se había convertido en su vice-comandante y Heathcliff, su líder.

El susodicho líder de KoB portaba una armadura pesada, roja y con delineados blancos, una capa blanquecina y un escudo en forma de cruz, además de una espada larga a una mano cuya empuñadura y guarnición también se asemejaban a una cruz, además, la funda de aquella espada no era ni más ni menos que un compartimiento secreto dentro del peculiar escudo. De este hombre de cabellos blancos se decía que poseía una habilidad única en su clase llamada "Holy Sword" que le otorgaba una defensa impenetrable, sin contar con que sus movimientos eran fluidos y veloces, el realmente estaba al menos 7 niveles por encima mío y era un jugador excepcionalmente fuerte, y eso lo habían comprobado mis ojos en batallas anteriores, contando esta también. El solo bloqueaba sin retroceder los fortísimos golpes del enorme simio abriendo espacio a los otros para que le golpearan y así terminaran con la criatura.

El gorila gritaba de dolor y rugía de vuelta para intimidar a sus atacantes, cada golpe de su enorme mazo resonaba por toda la sala y lastimosamente, a pesar de los intentos de Heathcliff por ser él el único en bloquearle el paso, uno que otro se había llevado un bien merecido porrazo.

Como no serviría de nada que yo blandiera el enorme espadón acomodado en mi espalda, yo atacaba usando mi espada a una mano. Los gritos de guerra, dolor y miedo resonaban por toda la sala, a la bestia solo le restaba una barra de HP pero sin embargo era difícil asestarle un golpe debido a su rápido tiempo de reacción, yo arremetí contra esta luego de que el líder de KoB bloqueara uno de sus golpes y le corté desde la rodilla hasta el talón, el gorila retrocedió y golpeó el suelo con fuerza haciendo temblar el suelo, desestabilizándonos a todos, alzó su mazo contra mi y como pude enfundé mi espada y, justo a tiempo, desenfundé el espadón logrando contener el fuerte golpe que a pesar de todo hizo disminuir mi HP un 20%, de un salto hacia atrás me quité de bajo el mazo de enfundé el arma para nuevamente sacar la espada a una mano, me impulsé con toda la fuerza que tenia y salté contra la bestia, le corté el pecho horizontalmente y luego le enterré toda el arma en donde se suponía estaba su corazón, este, dando un rugido de inevitable dolor, calló al suelo boca arriba, desenterré mi espada y con un efecto de luz azulada volví a incrustarla en su pecho, confiado de que podría acabar con su vida no vi venir la mano del gorila que me golpeó y me arrojó hacia la izquierda, rodeé y me golpeé con el suelo un par de veces hasta quedar estampado contra una de las paredes de la sala.

Caí arrodillado y apenas pude ver como el monstruo portador de mazo sacaba mi espada de su pecho y la arrojaba por los aires, aun así yo estaba a gusto, la barra de HP del animal había caído en la zona roja. Me levanté y prendía ir por mi espada, me sentía algo mareado como para volver con mi otra arma y arremeter nuevamente intentando quitarle lo último de vida que le quedaba al gorila, observé como Asuna lo estocaba y lo golpeaba con su florete a una velocidad impresionante mientras que el espadachín de cabellos negros, Kirito, lo atravesaba de lado a lado con su espada, el resto de combatientes los apoyaban dando vítores y yo solo iba hacia mi espada que yacía en el suelo al otro lado de la sala.

La ciudad del piso 43, "Libas", tenía una arquitectura bastante parecida a "Friben", la ciudad del octavo piso además de que, al estar predeterminada por el sistema acorde a la fecha y a los eventos presentes dentro del juego, estaba casi totalmente decorada para el día de halloween. Una vez la noticia de la apertura del susodicho piso, dos horas después de ocurrido el suceso, este se llenó de centenares de personas y el ruido vino con ellos.

-Twik, twik, twik-

El titilante sonido de un mensaje privado llenó mis oídos y un botón circular naranja apareció frente a mi mientras caminaba por las calles de la recién descubierta ciudad del piso 43, lo presioné y automáticamente el sistema me pidió autorización para abrir el contenido del mensaje, dudé en presionar el botón azulado pero accedí y, sentándome en una banca del lugar, me dispuse a leer el mensaje.

"_¡Felicidades por ayudar a la limpieza del piso 42, Alex!_

_Realmente me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando pasara pero sabes que hago parte de un party y no puedo solo dejarlos así como así…como ese día._

_Además, mi nivel no se compara siquiera al de todos en la línea delantera, realmente no se como hacen para subir niveles tan rápidamente._

_Bueno, suerte y, como se que tu no lo harás, iré a verte en cuanto pueda._

_Mizu."_

-Tss-

Musité rascándome la nuca con ese mal sabor de boca luego de leer aquello, no es que no me gustara ni nada por el estilo pero, recibir mensajes como esos, saber que hay quienes se preocupan por mi y cosas como esa me causan molestia porque, si yo no veo por nadie, no comprendo porque alguien tiene que ver por mi, además, la que me envió el mensaje realmente estaba siendo bastante exagerada, de por si su nivel no estaba ni siquiera 9 niveles por debajo del mío sin contar con que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, la última vez que nos habíamos visto, si no estaba mal, había sido en agosto, no era mucho tiempo como para tomar las cosas como la chica castaña las estaba tomando.

Me recosté ahí en la banca y abrí el menú con un ademán de la mano derecha, y observé el inventario y miré el espacio donde se mostraba el dinero que poseía, 1.907.042 coll. Un largo suspiro salió de mi boca y cerré la ventana de inventario, no tenía muchos gastos y cualquiera estaría contento con aquella cantidad de dinero pero yo, por el contrario, me sentía incómodo ya que no colaboraba aportando a ningún guild y tampoco usaba ese dinero para ayudar a "The Army" mucho menos a las pobres personas en la Starting City, solo lo acumulaba y ya.

-¿Te enteraste ya?-

-No, ¿De que hablas?-

Giré mi cabeza un poco y no muy lejos de donde yo estaba se encontraban hablando dos personas lo suficientemente alto como para que yo las escuchara, curiosamente me interesó saber a que se referían.

-¡Están diciendo por ahí que en el piso treinta y uno, a las diez de la noche, aparecerá un monstruo de halloween que dopeará cosas increíbles!-

Exclamó uno de los dos, de un solo impulso me levanté de la banca y corrí hacia el área de transporte y activé un cristal para que me llevara al décimo piso.

Corrí a todo lo que daba aquel cuerpo virtual que poseía por entre las calles de la ciudad de aquel piso, que de por si me traía más recuerdos malos que cualquier otra cosa, hasta llegar a uno de los pocos hoteles del lugar.

-¡Lizbeth!-

Grité dentro del edificio provocando que todos los que se encontraran ahí se quedaran quietos, mirándome y cuchicheando sobre quien sabe que cosas.

-Oye, oye, no tienes porque gritar-

Contestó una voz femenina a mis espaldas, cuando me volteé me encontré con una joven de unos 16 años, cabello castaño corto, hasta el cuello, ojos azules y unas facciones de por sí bastante infantiles, aunque vestía unas ropas burdas que la hacían parecer un vago, si no es porque yo sabía que las usaba para practicar su oficio como herrera.

-Necesito refuerces mis armas, por favor- le pedí acercándome a la chica que, al escucharme, solo me hizo una señal con las manos para que la siguiera, caminamos por al menos un minuto y medio hasta llegar una herrería pública, entramos y un par de hombres estaban ahí, el sonido de los mazos al golpear los metales, el calor del fuego en el ambiente y el vapor se hacían presentes ahí dentro, por fortuna había un espacio disponible donde la castaña podía trabajar, la seguí nuevamente hasta allí y ella me miró.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¡Pásame tus armas, idiota!- exclamó ella sin más.

-Ah, si, lo siento- susurré y descolgué de mi cintura la espada larga a una mano y se la entregué, ella la sacó de su funda y la observó por lado y lado con sumo detenimiento.

Ella picó suavemente sobre la hoja de la espada y de esta se abrió una pequeña pantalla blanca que contenía toda la información.

-No esta muy gastada pero le falta lustre, ¿Cuánto la quieres reforzar?- me preguntó.

Recordé que aquella arma podía ser reforzada un total de 20 veces y que yo, hasta el momento, solo lo había hecho 11 veces.

-Pues…no se…hazlo hasta donde creas poder sin romperla- respondí, y es que como siempre, había un margen de error, además de que no era conciente de cuantos puntos de habilidad había subido ella en cuanto a su oficio, sin embargo, ella había hecho el Shamshir que usé para limpiar los primeros pisos de este juego, confiaba en ella.

La castaña soltó un pesado suspiro y se puso a trabajar, el tiempo pasó y pasó y yo solo pude quedarme ahí viendo como martilleaba mi espada una y otra vez, luego como la pulía y esta recuperaba el hermoso brillo que semanas atrás había perdido.

-Está hecho, la reforcé hasta +17, lamento decirte que de ahí el margen de error comienza a aumentar y no quiero arriesgarme a perder un cliente- comentó entregándome la espada en su funda, mirándome a los ojos, yo la agarré y la colgué nuevamente al lado derecho de mi cintura, desenvainé el enorme espadón y lo estiré hacia ella para que trabajara ahora en este.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó ella luego de ver el arma entre mis manos -¿También quieres que trabaje con…eso?- preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-¡Mira nomás como está, la hoja no tiene brillo, a perdido el filo del lado derecho, tiene golpes por todos lados, está rayada y maltrecha!- me gritó -¿Para que demonios usas esta espada?-

-Pues…para pelear- contesté sin entender en lo más mínimo lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

-Bueno…me tomará mucho tiempo repararla así que te costará igualmente bastante- comentó con enojo la castaña Lizbeth tomando la espada con ambas manos –Tsk, esta muy pesada- susurró.

-No importa, te pagaré lo que necesites, y también refuérzala al máximo-


	10. CAPÍTULO 6: A HALLOWEEN KILL PT2

**Parte 2**

Los ojos de las criaturas se fijaron en mi persona y casi al instante un enorme grupo de unos treinta monstruos comenzó a acercarse con múltiples siseos, con un sonido pesado desenvainé el espadón que cargaba en la espalda, a pesar de ser un juego virtual podía sentir perfectamente el peso del arma en mi espalda y, de no ser por mis stats de fuerza, probablemente no podría cargar con ella por más de unos cuantos minutos. Últimamente había estado entrenando una habilidad de combate llamada "Howl" que, al ser activada, hacía que los monstruos a mi alrededor me marcaran como objetivo, además, entre más alto tenía el nivel de la habilidad, más fácil era provocar que las criaturas me atacaran y mayor era el rango que alcanzaba esta misma.

Estaba en el piso 33 nuevamente, el piso que quiso cobrar mi vida y arrebatarla de mis manos en un solo instante si no es porque una castaña de ojos azules se interpone imprudentemente. En ese momento no tenía intenciones de subir de nivel, mucho menos de recolectar coll para gastos varios, si usaba aquella enorme arma era solo para aumentar mi habilidad de "Two-handed Sword" que recientemente había aumentado a 730 y, con esto, se desactivó una skill de 4 golpes llamada "Volcanic Rush".

El enorme grupo de monstruos serpiente se acercó intimidante hacia mí y lo primero que tuve que hacer fue esquivar una de esas muchas cola/espadas, la punta de mi arma rayó el suelo y, teñida su hoja de un color verdoso, ejecuté un fuerte corte horizontal y atravesé con este a al menos 5 serpientes, los siseos llenaban mis oídos y fastidiaban mi cabeza pero aun así lo aguantaba. Aún con el efecto de luz verdoso, la espada dibujó un arco y atravesó unas cuantas criaturas más, los ataques eran veloces y continuos, rápidamente el ambiente se llenó de una lluvia de polígonos y, activando constantemente "Howl" los enemigos no paraban de acercarse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Ghaaa!-

Grité alzando lo más alto posible el filo del espadón y, azotando este contra el suelo en un fortísimo golpe seguido por un efecto de luz rojizo, una pared de tierra y polvo se levantó frente a mi, un segundo después varias criaturas tras aquella polvareda habían dejado de existir en si mismas para convertirse en infinidad de polígonos azulados. Mi respiración agitada, las pupilas un poco dilatadas y la hora que marcaba el reloj en la parte superior derecha de mi campo de visión (8:00pm) delataban que había estado por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Cuatro horas para ser exactos. Había acabado con más de tres centenares de monstruos y, aunque mi nivel apenas había aumentado en 1 y el total aproximado de coll ganado era de 100.000, mi habilidad "Howl" había llegado a los 803 puntos y la "Two-handed Sword" cruzaba los 765 puntos.

-Twik, twik, twik-

El fastidioso y titilante sonido que comenzaba a hacerse familiar inundó mis oídos. Con un gesto de molestia presioné el botón que apareció frente a mí y luego presioné el botón azulado que daba la autorización para abrir el mensaje y nuevamente, en donde se suponía debía estar el nombre de quien enviaba el mensaje, aparecía "Unknown".

"_Alex…hola…_

_No se si lo sabrás pero…hoy a las 10:00pm, en el piso 31, aparecerá un Boss conmemorativo de halloween y pues…me gustaría ir contigo…_

_Estaré esperándote a las 9:00pm en la plaza del piso 31…_

_Mizu."_

Sin ganas observé el reloj en mi campo de visión y este marcaba las 8:05pm, aun quedaba mucho tiempo y, la verdad, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de luchar contra el susodicho jefe de halloween, lo único que realmente me motivaba de toda esa situación era estar completamente seguro de que la aparición de la criatura en el piso 31 solo era un detalle decorativo y que, contrario a lo que parecía, este supondría un reto grande, para niveles altos, apto a duras penas para los de la delantera; sabía que muchos ingenuos codiciosos irían a por los tesoros dropeados por el jefe y que, de esa misma manera que eran ingenuos, la muerte estaría presente allí. Ver estallar a tantos inútiles como fuera posible en cientos de polígonos y sentir en mi cabeza como la muerte arrebataba sus almas de este mundo y del mundo real me impulsaba a encontrarme con el jefe y derrotarlo con mi espada. Sentirme superior a todos esos que mueren era mi motivo de supervivencia en este mundo.

Envainé el arma blanca en su funda, colgada en mi espalda, y de un pequeño bolso atrás de mi cintura saqué un cristal de transporte.

-Transportar, Barlin-

El cristal comenzó a brillar, una luz azul me segó por unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la zona de transporte del trigésimo primer piso aun faltando más de 45 minutos para el encuentro con Mizu.

Caminé por las calles de la ciudad y me adentré en una posada de la que no ví nombre, alquilé una habitación y una vez estuve dentro de esta descolgué el arma a dos manos de mi espalda y la arrojé al suelo. Esta produjo un ruido seco al chocar contra el suelo de madera. Me senté al borde de la cama soltando un cargado bostezo y con ganas de dormir pero, si quería llegar a tiempo, no podía hacerlo ya. Abrí el blancuzco menú y luego abrí la pantalla de skills y habilidades. Mi nivel era 55 y contaba con las siguientes habilidades:

-One-handed Sword – 815

-Two-handed Sword – 765

-Parry – 720

-Battle Healing – 752

-Howl – 803

-Light Metal Equipment – 590

-Blade Throwing – 730

Por mi nivel, solo tenía acceso a 7 "skill slots", aun así, a mi parecer era una persona bastante efectiva en batalla, sin contar con que con cada paso de nivel mi cuerpo virtual resistía más y más golpes, matarme se hacía progresivamente más difícil y eso me hacía sonreír de cierta manera. El juego, a pesar de que solo me permitía agregar 7 skills a mi personaje, desbloqueaba infinidad de posibilidades de equipamiento y habilidades de espada, y esto era gracias a que el nivel de esas 7 skills que tenía equipadas aumentaba y desbloqueaban más opciones mucho más efectivas de juego dentro de todas las infinitas que, según Argas, la compañía creadora de este juego, existían.

Por alguna razón Mizu, la castaña, entró repetidamente en mis pensamientos junto con la idea que hace no mucho me había hecho aceptar ir a enfrentarme al jefe de evento. Mi espíritu, mi alma atrapada dentro de este juego disfrutaba de una extraña manera el ver como los demás jugadores estallaban en cientos de polígonos y dejaban este mundo atrás, sin contar que el mundo real también, pero, ese día en el piso 36, con la misma castaña, fue diferente. La vi frente a la muerte, a punto de ser asesinada, mi mente deseaba con fuerzas observar el espectáculo de brillos azules que regalaba la muerte cada vez que se llevaba un alma pero mi cuerpo reaccionó diferente y la salvé. Jamás hubiera pensado hacerlo alguna vez pero, la salvé, a ella, a la castaña…

Justo cuando me obligué a romper mis pensamientos me di cuenta que el reloj ya marcaba las 9:15pm, me levanté de un salto de la cama y salí de la habitación, luego de la posada y me dirigí, aunque sin mucha prisa, a la plaza de este, el piso 31, aunque para ir 15 minutos tarde sentía que la otra ya no estaría allí, esperándome.

Al parecer eran ciertos mis presentimientos, llegué al lugar del supuesto encuentro y allí no estaba ella, miré a todos lados y nada, solo me encogí de hombros y me senté en una de las bancas con la mirada baja.

-Pensé que no vendrías, ya me había desilusionado-

Comentó alguien que parecía estar muy cerca de mí, levanté la mirada y ahí estaba ella, a tan solo centímetros de distancia, con su provocativo traje/armadura violeta y su mirada aniñada. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y donde esta esa espada tan grande tuya?- preguntó.

-Aquí-

Contesté e intenté agarrar la empuñadura del arma, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de obviedad, pero solo agarré aire, abrí el menú personal, luego el inventario y allí estaba guardado el espadón, realmente mi cuerpo estaba más acostumbrado de lo que pensaba a cargar un arma como esa. La equipé entonces y esta se dibujó sobre mi espalda.

-Vamos-

Me levanté y accedí, ella abrió el mapa de la zona donde se decía salía la criatura y me di cuenta que era en lo más profundo del bosque de aquel piso, lo que resultaba bastante obvio si se miraba en perspectiva, caminando se llegaba en una media hora contando con la cantidad de monstruos que podían aparecer. Primero fuimos a hablar con un NPC que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, este entonces nos contó una larga y aburrida historia sobre una criatura fantasmal y demoníaca que se aparecía por las fechas, atormentaba a los niños y poseía al que se le enfrentara, luego, dijo que el jamás había visto tal ente pero, aun así y sin sentido alguno, nos ofreció la quest para ir a buscarlo, la aceptamos y emprendimos camino.

La cosa estaba en que el monstruo, aceptáramos o no la misión, aparecería ese día pero, si no se tenía esa quest de evento y aun así se luchaba contra la criatura no se ganaría más que un mínimo de coll y de experiencia. Eso me lo contaba la castaña mientras caminábamos por entre el bosque y matábamos uno que otro pobre animal que se nos cruzaba por el camino, parecía que había investigado mucho sobre el evento, Mizu, pues para casi todo lo que yo preguntaba ella tenía una respuesta bien fundamentada.

A pesar de que llegamos 10 minutos antes de las 10:00pm en el lugar ya se encontraban al menos 30 personas, ninguno era miembro de KoB, tampoco había nadie de la delantera que pudiera reconocer, de "The Army" habían por lo menos 12 personas, el resto eran jugadores desconocidos para mi, tal como había pensado, ingenuos codiciosos del tesoro de ítems que podría soltar la criatura. Probablemente todos tendrían un party de más de 3 personas. Yo estaba solo, Mizu también, su party no había querido venir.

El lugar era un claro en lo más profundo del bosque del piso 31 lo suficientemente grande como para alojar a unos 70 jugadores, los rayos de la luna casi no penetraban pues todo estaba cubierto por el piso superior y apenas si los rayos artificiales de la luna artificial se colaban por los extremos del piso, aun así una luz azulada nos cubría a todos, ansiosos por saber que nos deparaba aquel evento.

Dieron las diez en punto y el silencio en el lugar era impresionante, ni un solo murmullo se soltó, la tensión aumentó en menos de nada y el ambiente provocado por cada una de las 30 personas que allí estaban era pesado, exactamente a penas el reloj marcó las 10:01pm una pantalla de humo se levantó en el centro del claro y el suelo pareció sacudirse bajo nuestros pies, una risa malévola pero de por si bastante fingida rompió el silencio de todos nosotros pero la sorpresa vino cuando el humo se disipó dejando al descubierto a la criatura.

-Es una jodida calabaza…- murmuré

La "temida bestia endemoniada" de la que nos habló el NPC no era más que una maldita calabaza de 7 metros de alto con el mismo diseño que se le hace a las calabazas el día de halloween en el mundo real, ojos cortados que parecieran furiosos, un corte triangular simulando la nariz pero en lugar de un corte mal hecho que simulara su boca tenía realmente una boca enorme con dientes puntiagudos que siempre dejaba al descubierto, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba abierta y, de ahí, del hueco en su cabeza, sacó un arma enorme y larga que era una espada a una mano para el, luego sacó con su mano izquierda un escudo tan grande como dos estantes de biblioteca. La verdad era que, ahora sosteniendo sus armas, si se veía intimidante.

Tan pronto como los 30 que habían llegado antes que nosotros pudieron reaccionar se abalanzaron a la calabaza para atacarla, en un despliegue de increíble velocidad y tiempo de reacción la bestia bloque muchos de los golpes con su escudo y otros tantos con su espada, la blandió una sola vez y todos los que estaban intentando cortarla fueron enviados contra el suelo a unos dos metros de distancia de la bestia.

-"Pit, el alegre"- dije y es que ese era el nombre de la criatura, pero vaya nombre más ridículo aunque le quedara pues a cada que podía soltaba esa risa malévola y notoriamente fingida que comenzaba a exasperarme.

-¿Atacamos?- preguntó la castaña a mi lado.

Pit tenía 5 barras de HP, por lo que estaba observando su ataque no era fuerte y la cantidad de HP de cada barra no debía ser mucha, aun así entre toda esa masa de "guerreros" que lo atacaban no habían podido bajarle ni el 10% de la primera barra de vida de la criatura, esto era porque la velocidad y destreza del monstruo era increíblemente altas, mis ojos apenas si podían seguir los movimientos de su espada y estaba también el enorme escudo que con facilidad detenía las armas, fueran espadas, hachas, lanzas o mazos, de cualquiera. Con él no serviría la estrategia de solo atacar y defender pues era más que obvio que el atacaría y que, por su velocidad, ninguno podría seguir a buen ritmo los movimientos de su espada.

-Ve tú-

Ordené a Mizu, esperé que ella me reprochara pero no lo hizo, en cambio salió impulsada a una velocidad asombrosa y en menos de 2 segundos ya tuvo la punta de su florete golpeando contra lo que sería la frente de la criatura que estaba muy ocupada con todos los demás combatientes y no se percató de que lo atacarían de esa manera. Mizu hizo retroceder a Pit unos cuantos pasos y pude ver como su primera barra de HP descendía un cuarto, lo que me confirmaba que no tendría mucha HP en cada barra pues un estoque tan débil como el que mi compañera logró darle no le quitaría ni el 5% de su HP a un jugador común.

A pesar de todo esto la calabaza gigante seguía reaccionando de manera extraordinaria, una vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica del florete siguió todos sus ataques como pudo sin dejar de lado a los otros 30 que lo atacaban, lo estaban acorralando y al parecer su IA se dio cuenta de esto pues, puso su escudo frente a él y soportó los ataques de los jugadores, luego apartó el escudo con fuerza y los arrojó a todos hacia atrás, incluyendo a Mizu que no se dejó estrellar contra el suelo y recuperó el equilibrio fácilmente, luego volvió hasta mi.

-¿Qué viste?- me preguntó como si supiera desde un principio todas las observaciones que mi mente estaba procesando en aquel momento.

-Solo observa- respondí mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria.

Con la mano izquierda agarré el centro de la empuñadura del espadón y mi cuerpo emprendió carrera contra la calabaza gigante como si el sistema me guiara automáticamente, la criatura reía y reía y cuando me vio venir me marcó como objetivo, se cubrió con el escudo y esperó, a tan solo medio metro de distancia desenvainé el arma con una facilidad que solo puede existir en los videojuegos y asesté un golpe al escudo ajeno con tanta fuerza que el receptor Pit tuvo que retroceder dos pasos, le golpeé una vez más con el espadón y un efecto de luz amarillento, casi blanquecino, seguía los cortes, la calabaza trataba de contener la fuerza de mis ataques y por esto comenzó a presionar hacia delante, justo después de arremeter con el cuarto golpe, sin que la luz amarilla se disipara, enfundé el espadón y, haciendo uso de esa increíble destreza que portaba, la calabaza, retiró su escudo al mismo instante en que yo envainé mi arma a dos manos para alzar contra mi su espada, esa sonrisa aun no se borraba de mi rostro y apenas caí al suelo el sistema hizo que mi izquierda desenfundara en una acción veloz, imposible de seguir para un ojo común, mi espada a una mano que también estaba bañada por el mismo efecto de luz claro, di un corte horizontal desde arriba y desubiqué la espada ajena que caía contra mi, salté y di un corte diagonal descendente hacia la derecha en la cara de Pit que comenzó a reír nuevamente, yo me lo estaba tomando como un gesto de dolor y giré sobre mi mismo para luego darle un corte horizontal, y por último un fortísimo corte vertical que atravesó a la criatura y la hizo caer al suelo. Con solo los 3 cortes que le propiné, más el daño producido por los golpes de mi espadón a pesar de haberse resguardado en su escudo, había disminuido su HP a tres barras y un cuarto.

Solo se escuchaban las risas de la calabaza y sus intentos de ponerse en pie, yo regresé con Mizu ante las miradas pasmadas de los otros jugadores.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó ella en un susurro.

-"Finite Grip"- respondí en el mismo tono de voz dando el nombre de la skill –luego te explico- añadí.

* * *

**Agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leer este FF y espero lo disfruten. Pueden dejar sus reviews comentando lo que gusten, críticas, opiniones y hasta pueden dejar sus propios OC si quieren que salgan en este Fic. :D**


	11. CAPÍTULO 6: A HALLOWEEN KILL PT3

**Parte 3**

Las chispas no fueron ajenas al combate, casi cada vez que alguien atacaba a la calabaza y esta bloqueaba, el ambiente se llenaba de chipas, efectos de luz y el familiar sonido de los hierros que chocan.

"Pit, el alegre" realmente hacía alusión a su nombre, usaba cada oportunidad que tenía para arrojar estresantes carcajadas, incluso aunque fuese golpeado. Su cuarta barra de HP había desaparecido y la tercera barra comenzaba a entrar en la zona amarilla, aunque muy lentamente pues Mizu y yo, los que posiblemente podríamos hacer la diferencia entre tantos otros jugadores de nivel promedio, estábamos quietos, de pie y sin hacer nada.

Mi skill pareció darles una idea a los 30 que batallaban contra la calabaza gigante pues ahora, entre los mismos grupos, se alternaban lo más rápido que podían para que la bestia no pudiera seguir las combinaciones de sus armas, aunque no era muy útil la estrategia, después de todo el monstruo seguía siendo mucho más veloz.

La batalla ya había durado 40 o más minutos, se hacía realmente tedioso.

-Mizu- musité y esta, casi al instante, arremetió contra la criatura en un solo impulso.

Nuevamente logró acertar el mismo estoque básico con el que golpeó a Pit la primera vez, este volvió a marcarla como objetivo y estuve pensando en intervenir hasta que vi como ella activaba skill tras skill a una velocidad que debía igualar, si no superar, a la de la calabaza gigante. Su florete, a mis ojos, no era más que un arma desdibujada entre tantos efectos de luz.

La criatura bloqueaba la mayoría de los golpes haciendo uso de su escudo pero, cuando atacaba, Mizu evadía los golpes con su propio florete, girando a los costados de la criatura y abriendo espacios para contraatacar; ese estilo de batalla se me era familiar, lo conocía de algún lado y sin embargo no recordaba de donde. La castaña logró cortar a la calabaza varias veces, eso se evidenciaba en como la barra de HP de esta se había reducido a la zona roja en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Idiotas, no se queden ahí parados y ataquen!- grité.

Automáticamente todos parecieron salir de un trance y se abalanzaron contra la bestia, unos por los lados y otros por detrás, la IA del monstruo era impresionante pues, logrando ver lo planeado, con su escudo y espada contuvo a los que venían por los costados y prefirió que Mizu atravesara su cuerpo con un potente estoque, sin contar a los que atacaron por detrás que, tan imbéciles como me lo suponía, no ejecutaron ninguna skill sino que solo lo cortaron o atravesaron con sus armas. Con todo y la simplicidad de esos ataques, la barra de HP de Pit se redujo al 70% de la segunda barra. La castaña repitió lo que me vio hacer cuando luchamos en el piso 36 y, a tener su arma atravesando el cuerpo del monstruo hasta la mitad de la hoja, hizo fuerza hacia abajo y hacia fuera cortándolo un poco hacia arriba antes de sacar el florete en su totalidad.

Con esto la vida del monstruo se redujo a la zona amarilla y podía decir que estaba exactamente sobre el 50% de la segunda barra, Pit se echó a reir pero esta vez la carcajada no sonaba fingida, dio un salto tan alto que en segundos solo se logró ver un punto en el oscuro cielo, todo quedó en silencio hasta que una barra de metal de no más de 30 centímetros de longitud calló a mis pies, la levanté y me di cuenta que era una réplica a mayor escala de los pinchos que yo, y posiblemente cientos de jugadores más, usamos para cazar, se arrojan y dan con el objetivo, el daño depende de que tan bueno seas lanzando, para lo que hay que subir la habilidad "Blade Throwing" y de que tan débil sea el oponente, por lo general solo se usa como distracción o para que alguien te marque como objetivo, yo la uso con fines…asesinos.

Darme cuenta de esto no me tomó más de 5 segundos y cuando miré al cielo numerosos brillitos habían aparecido en lo alto.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé en un simple susurro, corrí y agarré a Mizu de la cintura, me la llevé hasta uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro y nos escondimos tras este, pronto calló otro de esos enormes pinchos y luego otro y otro hasta que una lluvia de esas cosas comenzó a caer por todas partes, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse y todos corrían a ocultarse, pude escuchar el sonido sordo que se produce cuando algo choca contra un escudo varias veces y también algunas expresiones de dolor, todos maldecían y corrían, posiblemente para esquivar las púas. Un estruendo sacudió la tierra y la lluvia de metal se detuvo, aunque todo durara unos pocos segundos, salí de mi escondite con Mizu y las carcajadas intimidantes de Pit se habían, de alguna forma, hecho más constantes, los demás escondidos también salieron y otros se arrojaron al suelo con sus escudos, algunos tenían pinchos clavados en alguna parte del cuerpo pero realmente no fueron heridas de gravedad, aun cuando la mayoría de ellos tuviera un nivel mediocre.

Entre tanto "alboroto" pude darme cuenta de que la calabaza gigante ya no traía espada y escudo, traía dagas, obviamente hechas a mayor escala, como sus armas anteriores y los pinchos. Uno de los jugadores emprendió carrera contra Pit.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono Mizu y otros 3 o cuatro 4 jugadores más que al parecer también se habían dado cuenta.

Pit marcó como objetivo al pobre jugador y esperó hasta que estuviera lo bastante cerca como para embestirlo con su enorme cuerpo de calabaza, lo desestabilizó y luego sus dagas se tiñeron de verde, cortó a su oponente en X y cuando este cayó al suelo lo apuñaló una y otra vez hasta que lo hizo desaparecer entre polígonos azulados, todo esto sin parar de reír como un asesino loco.

La escena había sido fuerte, si, pero después de todo es un juego y todo trata de matarnos aquí. Inspiré profundo y con fuerza, atrayendo hacia mí el ficticio olor a muerte que inventaba mi mente para nutrir mi alma, y finalmente esa sonrisa macabra se dibujó en mi rostro, no hice nada más.

Otros tantos jugadores intentaron atacar a Pit con sus armas bañadas en distintos efectos de luz, la enorme criatura esquivaba con facilidad los tajos enemigos y bloqueaba algunos otros con sus armas, de un solo corte mandaba al suelo a uno que otro y no faltaba el jugador de mala suerte que era apuñalado por él, cosa que era mala pues, como todo un asesino frenético, se ensañaba con el primero que era atravesado por una de sus dagas y no dejaba de apuñalarlo por todas partes hasta que, finalmente, estallar en una lluvia de polígonos era lo único podía salvarlo y alejarlo de la bestia.

Los asesinatos del monstruo se asemejaban bastante a los de las películas de terror y lo que le añadía el toque de miedo era esa nueva risa sedienta de sangre. El grupo de jugadores prontamente se redujo de 30 a 24, una muerte tras otra, y es que parecía que Pit había también aumentado su velocidad, aunque no sabía si solo era producto de mi mente expectante por más asesinatos. Esa sonrisa macabra se enmarcaba en mi rostro cada vez más fuerte entre más muertes presenciaba, ellos realmente estaban muriendo por mí, yo sentía que cada una de esas muertes suplía la necesidad que tenía la parca por llevarme pero que, con el paso del tiempo, se hacía más y más fuerte por lo que, la muerte de otros, era mucho más necesaria para mantenerme con vida, era un simple intercambio que hacía yo con la muerte, la vida de otros, por la mía, aunque el precio fuese cada vez más alto.

-¡Alex!-

La castaña había estado gritando mi nombre quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, yo no le respondía, estaba disfrutando de espectáculo, de la lluvia de polígonos azulados que comenzaba a llenar el claro, el número de jugadores se había reducido a 19, sin contarnos a Mizu y a mi, y la HP de Pit estaba en la zona roja de la segunda barra, al parecer ahora era más descuidado, pero lo comprendía, su IA estaba diseñada para matar, para imitar a los asesinos de las películas de terror el 31 de octubre.

Ella intentó ir hacia el monstruo, yo la retuve, ella hizo fuerza para que la dejara pasar pero aun así no la deje ir y para que no fastidiara más la empujé hacia atrás.

-¡Ghjujuajajajajaja!-

No pude contener el reírme de aquella manera tan extraña y maquiavélica, tampoco podía parar de hacerlo, solo seguía ahí parado, riéndome como un loco, acompañando las risas de la enorme calabaza y observando como este asesinaba cada vez a más jugadores.

-¡Tu!- me señaló uno de los que pertenecía a "The Army" –¡tu eres el loco del día uno, el maniático que se reía aun después de la noticia!-

Entonces la risa se detuvo y volteé a ver al que me acusaba, la sonrisa maquiavélica no desaparecía pero logré dibujar en ella el desdén que quería comunicarle al otro.

-Vaya, ¿Así me llaman ahora? ¿El loco del día uno?-

Respondí ante las acusaciones del otro, no podía mirarlo a los ojos pues usaba una armadura pesada con todo y casco.

-¡¿Dejarás que mueran todos, no es así?!-

Asentí.

-Maldito…entonces tú morirás también-

El guerrero empuñó su espada contra mí, era una espada a dos manos muy parecida a la de hierro que yo había usado en niveles inferiores, el corrió con el fin de matarme y no le importó siquiera que por eso su cursor se coloreara de rojo, alzó un grito de guerra al igual que su espada pero era muy lento por su armadura, además de que podría ser hasta 15 o 20 niveles más bajo que yo, cuando intentó tajarme a la mitad di un pequeño paso a la izquierda, la espada chocó contra el suelo y este tomó, apenas se dio cuenta, distancia y retomó su guardia. Mi mirada no inspiraba nada, jamás se había dibujado emoción alguna en mis ojos, eran mi sonrisa y mis palabras las que describían las sensaciones que tenía. El otro volvió a intentar cortarme, esta vez preparando un corte diagonal descendente hacia la izquierda que dejé que conectara, el cursor del guerrero se tornó naranja e intentó volver a cortarme, queriendo acabar con mi vida, le di la espalda y me agaché un poco, su espada se estrelló contra la funda de mi espadón y, desenfundando mi espada a una mano al tiempo que me giraba hacia él, lo corté horizontalmente, le atravesé el pecho con la totalidad de la hoja de mi espada y este emitió un ruido sordo, su armadura era de nivel bajo, por muy grande que fuera no soportaba ninguno de mis ataques, ejercí la fuerza sobre la empuñadura de la espada hacia abajo y lo corté verticalmente hasta que mi estada salió por la ingle del hombre que no demoró en romperse en varios polígonos azulados, me relamí el labio superior degustando una muerte más, volteando a ver a Mizu, luego al monstruo calabaza que aun se divertía con los demás jugadores.

En mi campo visual apenas había 11 jugadores, eso quería decir que por culpa del guerrero al que recién había matado me había perdido 8 espectáculos de polígonos, solté un suspiro de decepción, ya no había nada que hacer, además, aun me quedaban 11 jugadores más cuyas muertes podía disfrutar.

-¡A-Alex!- gritó la castaña a mis espaldas -¡¿En serio los dejarás morir a todos?!-

En su voz podía notar temor, no por la calabaza ni por quienes habían muerto a sus manos, sino por mí, ella misma había visto lo que hice, ella sabía que si quería solo tenía que evitar los ataques del guerrero y dejarlo vivir, pero no, había dejado que me cortara para poder matarlo sin consecuencias, nadie se había dado cuenta, solo ella.

-Es necesario- respondí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ellos deben morir porque yo no muero- comenté mientras mis ojos veían una muerte más a manos de Pit.

Mizu no dijo nada, posiblemente no sabía que responder.

Solo quedaban 9 jugadores, comencé a caminar hacia la bestia con mi espada a una mano empuñada con fuerza, caí en cuenta de que 20 almas eran suficientes para pagar por mi vida, haber dejado que uno más muriera fue consentir a la parca.

Hice uso de mi habilidad "Howl" y como lo supuse Pit volteó hacia mi y me marcó como objetivo, sin dudarlo corrió hacia mi apuntándome con el filo de sus dagas y comenzó a blandirlas justo en frente mío, como pude contuve la mayoría de sus ataques, aun así logró hacerme cortes superficiales en los brazos y la cadera, mi espada seguía sus dagas tan rápido como podía y entonces sentí las consecuencias de subir stats de fuerza, destreza y velocidad casi uniformemente, no podía hacer más que bloquear y defenderme, las dagas de la calabaza dejaban a su paso líneas de luz producidas cada vez que ejecutaba una de sus skills pero yo no retrocedía, contenía, impulsé mi espada hacia atrás y, haciendo uso de mis stats de fuerza, azoté las dagas de Pit en un solo tajo y esto lo desequilibró, con la derecha le arrojé un par de púas en el preciso centro de lo que se suponía era su frente y soltando "risas de dolor" dio un paso hacia atrás dejándome un espacio para atacarlo, no me fijé en cuanta HP le restaba a la criatura, solo tenía que atacarlo hasta que muriera y explotara en polígonos, la hoja de mi espada se tiño de azul claro y di un salto hacia el brazo derecho de Pit, ejecuté la skill "Uppercut" y al ser, el brazo del monstruo, delgado, pude cortarlo por completo para producirle un desmembramiento, el respectivo brazo se rompió en polígonos antes de tocar el suelo, caí al suelo y Pit sacudía su brazo restante como un loco buscando matarme con aun más ganas, alcé mi espada haciendo que la punta de la hoja mirara al cielo y me impulsé a toda velocidad hacia el lado izquierdo de la calabaza, por debajo de esta, cortándole la parte baja del cuerpo mientras pasaba, salté nuevamente hacia el brazo restante y, con el mismo "Uppercut", se lo amputé, este también se rompió en polígonos y ahora Pit estaba totalmente indefenso, al caer al suelo corrí frente a el y lo miré cara a cara, el ahora no reía, gruñía, de su HP apenas se podía ver una minúscula línea roja, eso era lo que le restaba para morir.

Mi espada se tiñó de un rojo oscuro.


	12. CAPÍTULO 6: KIRITOS SWORD

**Hola!**

**Me disculpo con todos los que siguen este fic por todo el tiempo que demoré en subir este cap. pero tengo una serie de problemas en cuanto a la pc.**

**Ya, no digo más y les dejo el capi, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

4 de Enero de 2024

El recuerdo de un ser flotante aprisionándonos dentro de este juego ya no es más que un par de vagas imágenes en mi mente que de vez en cuando luchan por atormentarme.

El tiempo ha pasado más rápido e inclemente de lo que pensé, se que he estado recostado en una cama de hospital todo este tiempo, recibiendo ayuda de la medicina actual para sobrevivir, para mantener a mi corazón la tiendo pues mis ondas cerebrales están inmersas dentro de este juego de la muerte y no cesarán hasta que llegue el Game Over para mi, sin embargo, mi estado corporal real es lo que menos me preocupa, aquí el cansancio es el pan de cada día, se presenta de una manera impresionante, constante e incesante, te hace doblegar fácilmente después de tan solo unas pocas horas de cacería y, el hecho de saber que si cometes el más mínimo error no ayuda en lo absoluto y, por querer saber el alcance de mi mente, por probar los límites de mi fuerza, casi muero meses atrás si no es por ella.

Mizu.

Aquella mujer castaña de ojos cristalinos, profundos e impactantes, de actitud inocente y reservada, me había salvado de las garras de la muerte, además de que, después de eso, puedo decir que compartimos un par de aventuras, también comencé a recibir constantes mensajes privados de su parte preguntando por mi bienestar, como yo no le respondí ninguno solo se limitó a seguir mensajeando para mantenerme al tanto de su estado, o así fue hasta ese 31 de octubre cuando me vio asesinar a aquel soldado de "The Army". Desde entonces solo se despidió y se fue, ni un mensaje más y, aunque no me importa en lo absoluto, ya se había vuelto rutina recibir y leer aquellos textos.

Ahora solo me encontraba asesinando "Ants" en el piso 46, en un valle de al menos un par de hectáreas y con nos bultos gigantes que se asemejaban a una cuevas hechas de barro las cuales se suponían eran los nidos de aquellas criaturas, entrenando mi habilidad de "Two-handed sword".

La línea delantera ya había preparado un ataque contra el jefe del piso 50, programado para las 12:00m, y yo, apenas faltando una hora para el ataque, aun estaba jugando con las "Ants".

El cristal azulado brilló en mi mano por la luz del sol.

-Transportar, Helf- murmuré.

En apenas un minuto me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad del quincuagésimo piso, jugadores con armaduras pesadas pasaban junto a mi y estaba seguro de que iban al mismo destino mío, aunque yo no necesitaba de tan estorbosa protección, apenas si portaba un abrigo vino tinto, con finos detalles y bordes blancos, que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis gemelos, y una armadura bastante liviana bajo este de un tono plata que me cubría todo el torso y casi por completo los muslos, además de que en el centro del pecho tenía un omega negro dibujado, este tipo de vestuario me permitía velocidad y comodidad, no aportaba tanta defensa como una armadura pesada pero esto lo compensaba al momento de combatir con el enorme espadón colgado en mi espalda, su gran hoja me aportaba una defensa y un ataque formidables aunque era una técnica que no muchos podrían adaptar pues se requiere de una constante rutina para cambiar el estilo de combate en cualquier momento.

Un recorrido de casi 40 minutos y ya estaba frente a la entrada del calabozo en cuyo más profundo pasillo se encontraba la puerta al jefe más poderoso que ha sido enfrentado hasta ahora.

-También pelearás…-

La voz que se escuchó justo detrás mió era de por si bastante conocida, era dulce, era suave y a pesar de sonar firme se podía notar un poco de natural introversión.

-La pregunta es, que haces tú aquí- respondí justo antes de voltearme y verla. Mizu.

Ella guardó silencio por un tiempo, tiempo que me permitió detallar que no estaba sola, iba acompañada de 4 hombres de los cuales uno parecía tener no más de 15 años, y una chica de por si mayor que yo, de cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos. Una combinación difícil de encontrar. Esos eran los miembros de su party, con los que llevaba ya más de 6 meses. También pude ver que en la barra de HP que los rodeaba a todos había un pequeño símbolo, el mismo para los seis, eso quería decir que hacían parte del mismo guild, no reconocía el símbolo por lo que era más seguro que ellos hubieran decidido crear uno hace poco.

-Nuestro nivel medio es aproximadamente sesenta- espetó Mizu luego de un rato de silencio.

-Asegúrate que no se entrometan en mi camino, o me veré obligado a…-

-¿¡A matarlos!?- interrumpió ella y sus amigos soltaron un suspiro de sorpresa, quizá por la palabra, quizá por el tono tan enojado que ella estaba usando.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca-

Durante todo el camino hacia la puerta del jefe no me crucé con muchas criaturas, aprovechaba el camino para cambiar entre el espadón y la ligera espada a una mano colgada en mi cintura para aumentar poco a poco el nivel de habilidad con ambas armas antes de asumir el reto de aquel piso, cuando llegué apenas eran las 12:03 pero ya todos, a excepción de Mizu y su guild que venían detrás de mí, se encontraban listos para entrar. Mis ojos se centraron en Heathcliff, luego en Asuna y finalmente en Kirito, obviamente los más fuertes entre todos los que estábamos en el lugar.

-¡Bien!- exclamó finalmente el paladín rojo, el líder de KoB –Ahora que estamos todos, les digo que no servirá de nada darles la información que tengo del jefe de este piso, prefiero que lo vean por ustedes mismos. No estoy al tanto de sus técnicas de batalla por eso quiero que tengan precauciones, anden siempre con su grupo y no se arriesguen inútilmente-

Dicho esto algunos comenzaron a murmurar, no podían concebir que este personaje no les diera información alguna, pero el no esperó a que hubieran comentarios y abrió la puerta gigante que nos llevaría a la sala del monstruo.

Todos entramos y la sala se prendió con luz de antorcha, el suelo era liso, como el de un salón de baile, totalmente coloreado de un marrón tierra parejo, las paredes eran negras y en la sala habían al menos unas seis columnas doradas de al menos 15 metros de alto que conectaban con el techo del salón. En lo más profundo del lugar se encontraba una figura muy parecida a una estatua de buda, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y estos brillaron de un verde intenso, se levantó haciendo temblar un poco el suelo a sus pies y nos dejó ver a todos seis brazos grandes y fuertes, cimitarras en cuatro de ellos.

"Armful Buda"

En ese momento no supe que arma tomar, quizá podría abrir espacios actuando rápido con mi "Espada de cristal" o podría contener y mutilar con el "Mandoble antiguo", mi espada a dos manos.

Realmente tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, la criatura se lanzó veloz contra todo el grupo de personas y estas comenzaron a dispersarse, a tomar sus posiciones. El primer tajo lo recibió, como siempre, Heathcliff, con su enorme escudo en forma de cruz, luego, conectando una serie de habilidades con furia, el buda continuó atacando al escudo del paladín.

Otros jugadores corrieron a atacar a la bestia pero esta los contuvo a lado y lado con dos de sus cimitarras mientras mandaba por los aires a dos o tres jugadores haciendo uso de los puños de sus manos que no sostenían arma alguna.

-¡Trataré de distraerlo por completo, solo ataquen y retrocedan!- ordenó Heathcliff con un grito, conteniendo bastantes tajos seguidos sin retroceder en lo más mínimo, atacando con su espada larga de vez en cuando.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó justo frente a mí, era una persona, una mancha negra que corría hacia buda, Kirito. Él no dudó en apuñalar el brazo izquierdo desarmado del jefe de piso y este, a pesar de que gruñó de dolor, no se desestabilizó ni dejó de atacar al líder de KoB, sin contar que también mandó dos de sus brazos armados contra Kirito. Solté un suspiro rápido, casi fue una exhalación, y en una milésima de segundo desenvainé la espada a una mano que produjo un sonido metálico al instante.

Uno de los soldados de KoB venía volando hacia mí, lo esquivé como pude dejándolo chocar contra una de las columnas y emprendí carrera con la punta de mi espada chocando contra el suelo. Como si el buda tuviera visión periférica, a pesar de estar ocupado con Kirito y con Heathcliff, mandó una de sus cimitarras en el lado izquierdo contra mí, la dejé seguir y esta chocó de lleno contra el suelo, aproveché esto y salté sobre el arma corriendo como pude sobre la hoja sin disminuir mucho la velocidad, alcé mi espada contra la bestia y este dejó de atacar a Kirito para estrellar la parte plana de su segunda cimitarra contra mi, bloqueando al espadachín negro con la que antes estaba en el suelo.

La fuerza del golpe me hizo retroceder en el aire varios metros, logré controlarme y caí de pie para luego dar unos tres botes, amortiguando así la potencia de la caída. Empuñé con más fuerza mi espada y volví a correr contra la bestia, el ataque no había hecho más que hacerme entrar en calor, guerreros iban y venían, actualmente Heathcliff estaba conteniendo tres de las cuatro cimitarras del buda, Kirito batallaba por mantenerse firme y correr alrededor del monstruo, provocándole ligeros y superficiales cortes cada que tenía oportunidad, esquivando puño y espada, Asuna intentaba atacar a la cabeza y pecho de la bestia, apoyándose de la defensa de su líder.

-¡Ahora!-

La voz de Mizu se alzó por sobre el ruido de la batalla y me di cuenta que ella y sus amigos se dirigían a la espalda de la criatura por el lado derecho de esta, que era donde yo estaba, conteniendo su enorme puño y bloqueando repentinos tajos, ella aprovechaba que yo lo tenía ocupado de ese lado para atacar. Las hojas de los amigos de Mizu se tiñeron de diversos colores, el buda logró ver lo que intentaban y presionó más su puño contra mí intentando quitarme del paso pero, por alguna razón, no le permití apartarme y apoyé con más fuerza mi espada y cuerpo contra el puño gigante. Ellos lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para atacarlo con toda su fuerza pero entonces una de las cimitarras, que se estrelló contra el suelo, les impidió el paso, miré hacia la izquierda, donde se suponía estaba Kirito, y el espadachín había desaparecido, lo busqué rápidamente con la mirada y pude encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, a mas o menos 10 metros de distancia, hice la fuerza suficiente como para apartar muy pocos centímetros el enorme puño de mi cuerpo y con un fuerte movimiento lo apuñalé, el buda gritó de dolor y retiró su puño, entonces este monstruo dejó de atacar a cualquiera, incluso a Heathcliff, y alzó su cuatro cimitarras teñidas de azul contra mi, apenas si pude reaccionar envainando la espada de cristal y empuñando el enorme espadón, enterrando la punta en el suelo y escudándome tras su gran hoja, listo para recibir sus ataques. No pasó nada.

Eché un ojo y ahí estaba él, el paladín rojo, líder de KoB, Heathcliff, reteniendo todos y cada uno de los ataques del buda, incluso los puñetazos, sin retroceder ni un poco, el metal de las cimitarras del monstruo chillaba al entrar encontacto con el escudo de Heathcliff, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y desenterré la punta del espadón y acomodé la espada al lado izquierdo, la punta rozando contra el suelo y el mango apuntando hacia arriba, en carrera salté por sobre el paladín rojo y alcé el mandoble, la criatura entrecruzó dos de sus espadas frente a su rostro sin dejar de atacar con las otras dos al paladín, mi espada estaba seguida por un efecto de luz amarillo bastante brillante y fuerte, azoté el arma hacia abajo y el choque de los hierros provocó un sonido igual o parecido al de un boom sónico. El golpe, a pesar de no haber conectado, logró disminuir en gran medida su HP, podría decir que habían pasado al menos 55 minutos y, de las 4 barras de HP que tenía, solo le quedaban dos, exactamente.

-Crak-

Algo comenzó a romperse, el brillante amarillo de mi espada aun no cesaba y eso me impedía ver que se fragmentaba, temí que se tratara mi espada, que no soportara la potencia del golpe.

-Track-

El sonido de craqueo era más fuerte, sentía que algo comenzaba a ceder pero, si me detenía, aunque temía que fuera mi espada, dejaría de restarle HP al buda que podría ser vital para ganar el combate, empujé más la empuñadura del arma y pude sentir cada músculo de mi abdomen y de mis brazos contraerse con fuerza, entonces finalmente sonó como la casi ruptura de un espejo grande y lo siguiente que vi fue una cimitarra atravesándome el pecho y lanzándome hacia la izquierda hasta chocar con una columna, luego solo me dejé caer al suelo, dejando que mi HP se redujera al 70%.

Agité un poco mi cabeza, visión borrosa y mareo, vaya sensaciones se pueden experimentar en un juego como este. Me levanté con ayuda de mi espada y exhalé con pesadez, la castaña de ojos azules se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, le ignoré, envainé el mandoble y saqué de su funda la larga espada de cristal, empuñándola con una sola mano, como era de esperarse, golpeé la punta de mi bota izquierda contra el suelo dos veces y dándole una vuelta a la espada comencé a correr contra el buda, a medio camino el filo de una espada sobre mi cuello me hizo detener al instante, era Kirito, no me miraba a mi, miraba a Heathcliff.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté, bajé un poco la cabeza y mi mentón pudo sentir el frío de la hoja de la espada ajena. El espadachín negro no respondió.

Fijé mis orbes en el paladín, al igual que Kirito, y traté de descubrir que pasaba, la verdad es que no había nada extraño, o al menos nada tan evidente como para parecérmelo, lo único impresionante era el como contenía todos los golpes el solo casi sin inmutarse mientras su barra de HP disminuía a un ritmo verdaderamente lento en comparación con la fuerza de los golpes, su defensa era impresionante. Me centré en su rostro, su boca daba una expresión de esfuerzo pero sus ojos negros tenían una expresión de total tranquilidad, como si él, desde el principio, supiera el resultado de esta batalla.

Mizu se alzó por sobre la cabeza del buda, con la punta de su florete apuntando a la nuca del mismo, alumbrando de un violeta vivo, lo estocó y este apenas si pudo bloquear el ataque con una de sus cimitarras aunque, apenas el arma recibió el golpe, un gran pedazo del centro de la hoja se rompió en decenas de pedazos que caían convertidos en polígonos azulados.

-Así que eso era…- mencioné para mi mismo.

Lo que traqueteaba no era mi espadón, era una de esas cimitarras con las que había bloqueado mi ataque.

Al instante Mizu giró sobre su eje y de un tajo diagonal descendente cortó al monstruo hasta la base del omoplato, un gruñido de dolor inundó la sala y girándose, la bestia, agarró el delgado cuerpo de la castaña y la arrojó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que abrió un hueco medianamente grande y el cuerpo de la chica literalmente rebotó, el buda la pateó estando ella en el aire y la susodicha salió disparada a una velocidad impresionante, se estrelló contra el techo de la sala y luego calló al suelo girando como una muñeca hecha de trapo.

Todos sus amigos gritaron de espanto, el HP de la chica entró rápidamente en la zona amarilla, de no haber sido por su nivel, por su armadura y porque por alguna razón el algoritmo de ataque del buda no lo obligó a cortarla con alguna de sus espadas, habría muerto.

-¡Maldición!-

El grito de Kirito, aun a mi lado, me hizo darme cuenta de que su espada ya no amenazaba con degollarme, la blandió un par de veces y desapareció de mi vista, corrió con todo lo que tenía, con su espada bañada en un efecto de luz rojo sangre, y cortó con toda su fuerza, gritando de rabia, el abdomen del buda que, apenas pudo reaccionar, lo estampó contra el suelo de una palmada, alzó su cimitarra contra él y, cuando la bajó para cortarlo, el escudo de Heathcliff la detuvo, Asuna atacó y lo estocó al menos unas 6 veces en tan solo un segundo. Yo no podía simplemente quedarme quieto y mirar. Ya sabía yo que nadie moriría en esa batalla, no sería entonces divertido solo observar esperando algo que no sucedería.

Caminé hasta la recién golpeada Mizu, estaba recostada en el suelo, sus amigos alrededor de ella, estaba despierta pero sabía que la carga mental del golpe le impedía levantarse.

-¿Esta bien?-

La pregunta de por si era estúpida.

-No te importa- espetó el mayor de los 4 hombres.

-Cállate- "sugerí"

Caminé para acercarme al torso de la chica, el hombre se interpuso –Vete- ordenó.

Con la espada en mi mano izquierda, sin dejarlo reaccionar, ante la mirada de sus otros compañeros y la posible mirada de la multitud que combatía tras nosotros, le atravesé el abdomen en una puñalada, este arqueó todo su cuerpo hacia adentro, saqué mi espada de su interior y con un ligero golpe con la hoja de la misma lo aparté del camino. Dos de los 3 hombres que quedaban se levantaron con rapidez y yo los recibí lanzándole una púa a cada uno, cayeron al suelo paralizados. El cuarto muchacho y la chica me miraron.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan descorteces?- pregunté con una cínica sonrisa en mi rostro –solo quiero verla, no matarla, la decencia no pelea con nadie-

Se apartaron, me agaché frente a Mizu que trató de levantarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba.


	13. CAPÍTULO 6: KIRITOS SWORD PT2

**Parte 2**

El monstruo rugía con fiereza, encarándome, golpeando a sus costados con ambos puños y batiendo las tres cimitarras que aun le quedaban. Aun le restaba media barra de HP.

Le arrojé dos púas a la cara, una la desvió con su puño izquierdo y la otra le dio en el mentón pero solo rebotó y calló al suelo sin lograr mayor cosa. El monstruo no paraba de rugirme, aún me quedaba un poco más del 50%. 6910/13460, eso era lo que me restaba de vida.

Desenvainé mi gran espada y corrí hacia la bestia, usando "Howl" me aseguraba que me viera solo a mi, esquivé dos de sus ataques y bloqueé el tercero con un giro, desviando su cimitarra, di un salto y la clavé la espada en uno de sus brazos derechos, corrí nuevamente, cortándolo, y a mis pies veía como se desgarraba su piel digital. Agitó la única cimitarra que tenia al lado derecho contra mí y tuve que desenterrar mi espada y azotarla contra la de él para desviarla, aproveché para dar un potente salto con la espada teñida de verde, le corté a lo largo el lado izquierdo del torso hasta llegar hasta el final de su hombro con un "Uppercut" y, lastimosamente, para mí, la reacción del buda fue tan rápida que ni bien terminé de ejecutar mi skill y me atravesó el pecho con una de sus armas para luego estamparme contra el suelo de un manotazo.

Clavé mi espada contra el suelo para impedirme girar descontroladamente y en menos de lo planeado estaba de pie, dispuesto a atacar, pero fueron Kirito y Heathcliff los que se interpusieron frente al monstruo y comenzaron a atacarlo.

Me desplomé en el suelo, cerré mis ojos y solo me permití escuchar los ruidos de la batalla, gritos de guerra y algunos otros que se ahogaban con los golpes, hierros chocando entre si y los rugidos de la bestia de seis brazos.

En 6 o quizá 7 minutos algo estalló y todos se alzaron con gritos de victoria, la sonrisa complacida se dibujó en mi rostro hasta que de súbito toda la sala quedó en silencio, unos pasos retumbaban en mis oídos, cada vez más cerca, abrí los ojos y en ese instante una espada totalmente negra con bordes de tonalidad plata se enterró en el suelo justo rozando mi mejilla, tragué un poco de saliva ante la sorpresa y dos segundos después una mano se posó sobre el pomo del arma, de entre un cabello negro pude ver unos ojos sin brillo, igual o aun más negros que los míos.

-Levántate-

El tono en el que hablaba era certero, frío, estaba ordenándome hacerlo. Accedí.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- pregunté para luego soltar un desinteresado bostezo, el otro tomó la espada negra entre su mano derecha y la apuntó hacia mi.

La espada era larga, tenía una longitud de entre 110 y 130 cms, el mango era lo suficientemente largo para agarrarlo perfectamente con una sola mano, fácilmente se deducía que tipo de arma era, en la guarda tenía un decorado semicircular igualmente negro y con bordes plateados, con solo verla, con la manera en la que se enterró en el suelo sin titubear, pude saber que era un arma de alto nivel, pesada aun a pesar de ser un arma a una mano. Jamás la había visto en manos del pelinegro, deduje que era la ganancia por haber dado el último golpe al buda.

-Toma tu espada y pelea-

Nuevamente hizo uso de la voz fría, en sus ojos aun no se encontraba brillo alguno, abrí la boca como para decir algo pero la cerré al instante, en lugar de eso dejé que mi lengua saboreara lentamente mi labio superior, me aparté de la espada ajena y tomé entre mis manos el espadón que había quedado clavado en el suelo minutos antes.

-¿Al menos me dirás el motivo de todo esto?- pregunté con diversión.

-Cursor naranja, no voy a permitir que alguien así pelee con nosotros, ¡no voy a permitir que alguien así viva en este mundo!-

Eso lo aclaraba todo, aun así no pude evitar soltar una carcajada luego de escucharle.

-Deberías ir veinte pisos más abajo, te entretendrás matando a los cientos de rojos y naranjas que hay de ahí en adelante- comenté conteniendo una nueva risa -¿te imaginas? Cuando veas su nombre en el Black Iron Palace tachado y bajo ellos diga: "Asesinado por Kirito"- añadí mirando al techo del salón, con mis manos frente a mi como haciendo la mímica de donde estaría escrita tal cosa, soltando otra loca carcajada luego de dicho esto.

-Si así lo hiciera no obtendría penalización alguna, contigo tampoco la obtendré, eliminaré así a toda la escoria de este juego-

Las palabras de él detuvieron mis risas, hicieron que lo mirara a los ojos, pero mi sonrisa desquiciada, cínica, no se borraba de mi rostro.

-Entonces serás un asesino más, ¡irónico!, ¿no? ¿Te encargarás tú de reducir aun más el número de jugadores vivos? ¿Podrá tú valiente y fiera conciencia cargar con la muerte de alguien que pudo haber vuelto a su vida corriente en el mundo real?-

-Cállate y pelea…-

-¡Responde!- le ordené con un grito –Vamos, Kirito, mátame y mátalos a todos, acaba con cada jugador rojo y naranja que veas, no tengas piedad- la adrenalina ya corría por mi cuerpo y mis palabras iban cargadas de locura, incitando al pelinegro a que lo hiciera mientras una gran sonrisa macabra se sostenía en mi rostro -¡Estamos atrapados aquí!...nadie te juzgará cuando salgas, estabas tratando de sobrevivir-

-¡Cállate, maldición!-

Cortas y desesperantes risas salían de mi boca, algunas producían eco en la sala.

-Este es un mundo de locos Kirito, aquí no existe ley, somos prisioneros de un loco como nosotros…- tomé el filo de su espada con la mano derecha y me acerqué a él apretando fuerte, cortándome con cada paso que daba –mátalos a todos- susurré a su oído –pero…¿Puede tu inocente alma cargar con tanta sangre? No, no, mejor respóndeme ¿Puede cargar con mí sangre?- alcé mi mano derecha para que le fuera visible, para que viera esa sangre digital que al caer de mi mano desaparecía en polígonos carmesíes.

-Silencio- masculló

Me dio un rodillazo en el estómago e instintivamente me doblé hacia adentro, luego me hizo retroceder un metro antes de dejarme caer al suelo. Me levanté. Su respiración era agitada, mis palabras lo enfurecían seguramente, para mi pesar no podía saber que pasaba con su mente pero me satisfacía ver como había logrado entrar en su cabeza.

De una bolsa pequeña ajustada a la parte de atrás de mi cintura saqué dos cristales rojos con forma de prisma y le arrojé uno a Kirito, apreté el mió con fuerza y en menos de un segundo mi HP estaba al máximo, él hizo lo mismo luego de dudar un poco y pude ver como su vida se regeneraba por completo de un solo golpe.

-Bien- fruncí los hombros –pelea pues- dije con desdén.

Nadie interfería, ni siquiera el mismísimo Heathcliff que había luchado por mantener a todos en la sala a salvo, toda la multitud observaba atónita.

Kirito se abalanzó contra mi en un fuerte impulso, se suponía su trayectoria se dibujaba hacia la derecha pero justo cuando su pie derecho se giró hacia la izquierda su espada se tiñó de un azul celeste que me indicaba que iba a hacer, rápidamente me escudé con la hoja del espadón y pude ver como él daba un giro en su propio eje para luego mandar un tajo que conectó con mi arma, el golpe me hizo retroceder un poco pero aun pude reaccionar para girarme hacia la izquierda y recibir el segundo golpe, de un salto Kirito se acomodó tras de mí y justo logré interceptar el tercer golpe, llegó al lado opuesto de donde comenzó el primer ataque y contuve el cuarto y último golpe, al instante en el aire se dibujó un rombo azulado, yo reaccioné empujándolo un poco para atrás y azotándolo con la parte plana de mi espadón. El rombo se rompió en pedazos en lugar de desaparecer, eso quería decir que la skill no había sido un éxito.

Una vez el pelinegro recobró el equilibrio se abalanzó contra mí, lanzó un par de tajos rápidos que logré esquivar con mi cuerpo y otros que bloqueé como pude con mi espadón. Él atacaba con fuerza, con fiereza, esa espada tan grande que sostenía ahora no me serviría de mucho contra alguien tan rápido como él, apenas Kirito me abrió un espacio alcé la espada al aire y la estrellé contra el suelo para hacerlo retroceder, la enfundé al instante y saqué la espada de cristal.

No tuve sino que verle a los ojos, mantener mi sonrisa y esperar. Kirito estaba tan lleno de adrenalina como yo, realmente podía ver en el las ganas de acabar conmigo, las ganas de callar mi boca para siempre.

Un tajo vertical fue lo que lanzó, lo bloqueé y aparté su espada dando un paso hacia delante para así poner el filo de mi espada contra su cuello, el se dobló un poco hacia la derecha y golpeó mi hombro con su puño izquierdo para luego retroceder mientras yo, por el golpe, erraba mi estrategia. Ahora lo ataqué yo con un corte diagonal ascendente, el lo esquivó dando un cuarto de giro y se devolvió hasta mandarme un estoque, le di la espalda, me agaché con mi espada encima de mi cabeza, dejé que su hoja pasara sobre la mía y la empujé hacia arriba, di media vuelta y logré cortar su costado derecho antes de que el pudiera reaccionar y retroceder de un salto.

Claramente el atacaba con furia más no con técnica, lo sabía pues su movimientos eran más torpes de lo normal, además, su velocidad de reacción era, por mucho, mayor a la mía, por lo que me sorprendía haber conectado un corte como el que acababa de darle. Su espada era de un alto nivel, difícil de contrarrestar, aun mi espadón el bloquear esa skill media como lo fue "Horizontal Square" requirió de mucha fuerza, y, ahora que solo manipulaba esa versátil espada a una mano, sentí en carne propia su peso y la fuerza de sus ataques. Me impresionaba que para entonces no hubiera acabado ya con al menos la mitad de mi HP.

-¿Aun quieres continuar?- pregunté.

-Me ofendes-

De un solo impulso su imagen se desdibujó ante mis ojos, pestañeé fuertemente y pude verlo lo suficientemente antes como para interponer mi espada, dar un cuarto de vuelta, y dejarlo seguir derecho, él no tardó en volver al juego y con rapidez volteó hacia mi, su espada se alumbró de azul oscuro y ejecutó un veloz estoque, interpuse mi espada en su trayectoria y el filo de su arma pasó justo a mi costado derecho provocándome una corte superficial. Se estaba poniendo aun más interesante. Azoté su espada hacia abajo y la enganché en la guarda de la mía, corrí hacia el impidiéndole apartar su arma y le di de lleno con el pomo de la empuñadura en el pecho, el tocio en consecuencia y con la mano derecha saqué una púa de mi cinturón y la clavé en su abdomen, el símbolo de parálisis sobre la barra de HP de Kirito no demoró en aparecer, este calló al suelo. Yo me alejé de él.

-¿Por qué no…me m-matas?-

La voz del pelinegro ahora sonaba pasiva, tartamudeaba un poco debido al efecto de la parálisis y apenas si logró fijar sus ojos en mi cuerpo,

-No sería divertido hacerlo así-

El efecto de la parálisis no duraría mucho, el bebedizo con el que mojé las púas era de bajo nivel y me daba apenas el tiempo suficiente para reponerme de cualquier daño grave que estuviera a punto de ocurrirme, por eso, las púas que yo usaba no eran más que un utensilio de último recurso, antes las usaba con belicismo pero con el paso del tiempo me volvía más descuidado, abriéndole cada vez más puertas a la muerte, jugando con ella.

Un minuto y medio después ya había pasado el efecto que le impedía al espadachín negro moverse, empuño con fuerza su espada negra mientras se levantaba e intentó controlar su agitada respiración, menos de un segundo después nuestras espadas volvieron a encontrarse.


	14. CAPÍTULO 6: KIRITOS SWORD PT3

**Parte 3**

* * *

-Pffgiu-

Una luz intensa cubrió media sala y caí de espaldas, me levanté apenas pude, Kirito hizo lo mismo.

Este combate se había prolongado por al menos media hora, quizá más, quizá menos. La hoja negra de su espada relucía aun a pesar de ser negra mientras que el azul aguamarina de mi espada era opaco, mostraba el número de batallas que había tenido. Hacía mucho no llevaba a pulir mis armas.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor!- gritó Mizu. Su voz sonaba impaciente, temerosa, parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de dulzura que antes se podía percibir en ella. La miré y sentí como si ella quisiera impulsarse hacia mí y evitarme pelear, Asuna se interpuso frente a ella y negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno…no tengo dudas de tu fuerza…- logré decirle al espadachín Kirito, mi voz era pausada, intentaba ocultar el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir.

Él me respondió tajando el aire una vez, posó la punta de su espada en el suelo y la hoja adquirió un color rojo sangre, alzó la espada para que el filo quedara paralelo al suelo y entonces el color de la hoja se intensificó. Esa posición no la conocía, estaba a punto de ejecutar una skill que requería un nivel de habilidad mayor al que yo tenía en aquel momento, claramente.

El otro no demoró en arremeterme, el rojo sangre intenso brillaba tras él y me sorprendí al leer su jugada, estaba a punto de efectuar un simple corte vertical, un salto hacia atrás y estuve fuera del alcance del filo de su espada. Él siguió con su skill, lo atacaría apenas errara el golpe, su espada se desdibujó en un instante y mis ojos se vieron inmersos en una fuerte luz roja, mi cuerpo comenzó a pesar pero intenté por todos los motivos no dejarme caer, mis ojos volvieron a ver el paisaje natural de aquella sala y no pude evitar pestañear lentamente un par de veces, Kirito estaba quieto, casi como congelado, era una skill con cooldown, miré a mi barra de HP y tragué saliva justo para ver que mi HP estaba a tan solo un simple puñetazo de caer en la zona amarilla. Increíblemente me había quitado casi 4000 puntos de un solo golpe.

Miré hacia abajo y una limpia línea roja cruzaba desde mi clavícula izquierda hasta el muslo derecho, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en todo el torso que me impedía moverme, aun así luché contra el y lo hice, tosí una vez, Kirito volvió a moverse y sabía que yo estaba desorientado, aprovechando esto cubrió la distancia entre los dos en menos de un segundo y dejó caer su espada contra mí, como pude envainé la espada de cristal y, dejando que el sistema reaccionara por mí, desenvainé el arma bloqueando el tajo de Kirito como si estuviera usando una técnica de iaido. Mi espada tenía un color amarillo, casi blancuzco, continuando con la skill recién ejecutada, retiré mi espada del contacto con la del otro y mandé un tajo horizontal que el alcanzó a esquivar retrocediendo, luego un corte diagonal ascendente hacia la derecha que esquivó dando un cuarto de giro y un corte diagonal descendente hacia la izquierda que logró cortarle le hombro, en fundé la espada y él se volteó para atacarme.

-¡Alex!- gritó con desesperación Mizu, ella ya había visto esa técnica, sabía lo que venía.

Kirito solo tuvo tiempo para empuñar su espada listo para cortarme, mi izquierda, con un movimiento sistematizado, tomó y desenfundó mi espadón que también estaba bañado de esa luz amarilla tan clara que parecía blanca, le mandé un corte horizontal que logró interceptar casi con la punta de su espada pero la fuerza del tajo lo desequilibró y lo obligó a dar una vuelta en su propio eje, luego un tajo diagonal que por poco esquiva, apenas la punta de mi arma logró penetrar en su camisa y cortarle desde el abdomen hasta el pecho, di un paso hacia delante y azoté el suelo con un corte vertical, una línea rojiza apareció en el torso de Kirito donde el anterior tajo había conectado y una en la mejilla por el corte vertical, el suelo se agrietó un poco, doblé la espada como si fuera a golpearle con la parte plana de la hoja y finalicé la skill con un potente estoque que, ayudado por la increíble longitud del espadón, logró atravesarle el hombro.

-Guahj…-

El ligero quejido de dolor que emitió el pelinegro llegó a mi con un sabor dulce, desenterré el arma de su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue retroceder. Me fijé en su barra de HP, mi skill no había sido tan efectiva como esperaba debido al tiempo de reacción de Kirito pero su vida ya estaba por el 60%.

Inhalé profundo cuando en su boca que dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía casi tan maléfica como mis anteriores sonrisas, y lo comprendía, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, él, tanto como yo, había estado jugando con la muerte durante todo un año y, hoy, alguno perdería en el juego de la moneda.

La armadura plateada bajo mi abrigo había comenzado a emitir un brillo azulado casi desde hace un minuto, sabía lo que significaba. Me quité el abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo y me despojé de la liviana protección plateada que dejó ver una camisa de botones blanca, arrojé con fuerza la armadura que. una vez se estrelló contra una de las columnas, se partió en polígonos, recogí mi abrigo y lo vestí. Envainé el espadón y saqué a la batalla la espada a una mano.

Kirito alzó su espada frente a sus ojos, comenzó a correr hacia mí seguido por un efecto de luz verdoso y literalmente azotó su espada contra la mía, la aparté de camino con un sonido metálico y chirriante y con otro corte horizontal atacó justo dos pulgadas más arriba de la hoja de mi arma, esta ofreció resistencia por tres segundos antes de dejarla seguir su camino entre un traqueteo metálico, la sorpresa me impidió evitar un fuerte estoque que se abrió paso por mi abdomen hasta salir por mi espalda.

Tragué un poco de saliva, lo que quedaba de mi espada se rompió en polígonos azulados al igual que el resto de hoja rota, con manos temblorosas tomé la hoja de la espada negra de Kirito, palpándola suavemente, intentando decirle a mi mente que ya estaba ocurriendo, que finalmente había perdido en el juego del cara o cruz, alcé mi vista a Kirito, sus ojos carecían de brillo, su boca, seria, su cabello que caía por el rostro le daba un aspecto fantasmal.

Mi HP se reducía lentamente a cada segundo, tampoco hacía nada por evitar que sucediera. Había perdido, una sutil risa escapó de mi boca, Kirito soltó un bufido al escucharla, 7, 10, luego 15 segundos pasaron hasta que mi vida finalmente entró en la zona roja, el otro impulsó su espada más adentro causando que la velocidad a la que venía mi muerte aumentara, 4 segundos después solo me restaban 500 puntos. Cerré mis ojos esperando el "Game Over".

Me sentí moverme y a un destello azul invadir mis ojos.

* * *

**Weno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les pido que no solo lean, también dejen sus reviews, para mí es muy importante saber que piensan acerca de este fic.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
